Star Wars - The New World
by The-Raider
Summary: Sequel to Star Wars Rebels - The New Frontier. The adventure continues. As the calm follows the storm, what shenanigans will the Ghost Crew get up to? Come follow these adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The New King

D90/1 ABY

On an unknown world, inside a rather comfortable house, on a rocking chair, sat a human male – short in height, with a partial grey beard and black hair. Infront of him was a small fire coming from the fireplace, with its smoke flowing through the chimney of the house. Behind him was the front door, and to his left was a study. The walls around him were riddled with pictures of the man smiling. In some he held a great game, in others he was surrounded by other people of different races and species.

As the man was cleaning his pocket chronometer with a white cloth, he rocked and rocked his chair. "Who are you,", he breathed on the pocket chronometer, "and what do you want?", he asked to the two uninvited guests that had appeared behind him just a moment ago.

"The name is Crowley.", one of the uninvited guests spoke. Hearing this the man sitting on the rocking chair, turned around to look at the two. Crowley was flanked by a woman who seemed very afraid at the sight of the sitting man, even though she was atleast a foot taller than both of them. In her hand was some kind of a stick, which was radiating a lot of power, with its upper end covered in cloth. As the sitting man looked uninterested at this, Crowley continued, "King of the Crossroads."

The man showed no reaction at this, so Crowley spoke again, "I have been sent by Hel."

Hearing this, the man turned back towards the fire, and started cleaning the pocket chronometer again. "And what? Don't they teach you how teach how to knock in Hel?", the man asked.

"For that I apologize but I do come bearing gifts.", Crowley spoke, gesturing towards the stick.

This piqued the man's interest and he got up and walked towards the two. As he walked, Crowley spoke, "The first is from all demon kind,", the man was now standing right in front of them, "we heard that you collected weapons – the more ancient and arcane, the better."

The man then looked at the stick, more specifically the end covered by the cloth. "May I present,", Crowley started and the woman removed the cloth from the stick's end, revealing a very sharp tip, "The Lance of Metatron – the Archangel." The woman then handed the lance to the man, while bowing slightly.

The man let out a deep breath, "Impressive.", he said with eyes that revealed his hunger. "This beauty – she kills the bad ones fast, and the good ones slow and painful. Too bad it can't kill an Archangel anymore."

"Ironic,", Crowley spoke, "Seeing that it was created by an Archangel."

"There is only one Archangel that Metatron wanted to kill, and he wanted that son of a bitch to suffer.", the man said. "The magic, the craftsmanship – so powerful."

"Oh! The second gift,", Crowley spoke producing a little box, "is from myself, personally." He then gestured for the man's permission to enter his study. The man then walked inside his study, followed by Crowley and the woman, and sat behind his desk, "Something I thought, you might like", Crowley spoke placing the box on the desk.

The man placed the lance behind him and tentatively opened the box. "Where did you get this?", the man asked as the contents of the box came into view.

"It's amazing, what some people just leave lying about.", Crowley smiled answering his question. A while later he said, "Consider it your coronation present."

"Pardon?", the man with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Brings me to your third and final gift.", Crowley said, "The Throne of Hel."

The man gave a small laugh at this, closed the box and asked in a mocking tone, "You want me to be King?"

"Well, with Azazel now dead, and Lucifer back in his box… We need a ruler.", Crowley said. As the man continued to look at Crowley with a poker face, Crowley spoke, "You are next in line, Ramiel – Prince of Hel."

"It's just a name.", Ramiel shrugged, "Doesn't mean anything.", while looking at the box.

"Still… the crown is yours if you want it.", Crowley said unsure.

"I don't.", Ramiel simply said, while Crowley looked at him in confusion. Then he pointed at Crowley and said, "You take it."

"I…", Crowley started uncertainly while Ramiel stood up. "Pardon?", Crowley asked utterly confused, while the woman looked at Crowley.

"You seem ambitious enough," Ramiel spoke gesturing at Crowley as he walked away from his desk and faced the door, "Conniving enough.", he continued, "Slimy enough." Crowley had his back towards Ramiel, mentally agreed with the description and turned to look at Ramiel. As the two looked at each other, Ramiel spoke, "So take it!", with his hands raised in a welcoming gesture. Raising his right hand towards Crowley, Ramiel said, "Go for the glory… kid."

The woman now looked fearfully at Crowley, who had a confused yet hungry expression on his face. "Anyone dares to dream…", he started with his eyes unfocused. "But, what about the others? You are not the only Prince", Crowley asked.

"Azazel was a fanatic – a true believer in Lucifer's _master_ plan", Ramiel spoke with the word master in a sarcastic tone. "The rest of us… well the truth is – we stopped caring a long time ago." Ramiel then took a pause and continued, "Asmodeus has his hobbies, Dagon has her toys. We're happy where we are."

"I graciously accept.", Crowley spoke with a slight smile, while the woman subtly rolled her eyes, something Crowley saw and decided to teach her a lesson when they got back.

"Swell.", Ramiel said smiling, "But there is one thing."

"Nothing comes without a price.", Crowley spoke.

"Well, this should be easy enough.", Ramiel said, closing the distance between him and Crowley, "Leave us alone and make sure everyone does the same.", Crowley and the woman shrunk slightly at the aura Ramiel surrounding Ramiel, "If anyone or anything bothers a Prince of Hel… it will be on your head 'King Crowley'.", Ramiel spoke, "You don't want to know what happens… when you piss us off."

"I humbly accept your terms.", King Crowley spoke.

* * *

D92/1 ABY

Two days had passed since their arrival on Asgard, capital of the realm of Asgardia. Hera and Kanan were spending time together in their room within the palace. Allfather Thor on the insistence of Hera and Kanan had married the two of in secret, with a very small ceremony. Lying on the bed Kanan said, "I thinking about joining the Aesir."

Hera looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why is that? You want another reason to stick by me?"

"Yeah. Being married to you isn't reason enough.", Kanan answered sarcastically.

"Careful, love.", Hera said, "But seriously, you know that the Aesir are more militaristic than the Jedi, as dad had told us before.", Hera thought about how Kanan had felt about being part of an army, back when they had joined the Rebellion.

Placing a kiss on her forehead he said, "It just feels like the right thing to do… atleast for me. Before Scarif, I learnt a lot from watching Thor. He behaved more like a Jedi than any Jedi I knew. During the training sessions he gave us, I realized what the Jedi were lacking."

"What do the Jedi lack?", Hera asked curiously.

"Acceptance. The Jedi were not very forthcoming about accepting the wide multitude of emotions. The Jedi code said that 'There is no emotion', yet we were always expected to show compassion.", Kanan said. "When I was talking to Tarre about the Jedi of his time, he only told me one thing – 'The Jedi Council of my time always confused love with attachment.' Looking back, it was the same with the Jedi before the Empire."

"But it is different?", Hera asked.

"Oh very. That is why I want to join the Aesir. They are a lot more accepting of emotions than the Jedi, they stand with the light and are yet not chained by it.", Kanan said.

Hera smiled at this. Snuggling close to him she said, "Not to mention they have a lot of cool abilities." Kanan laughed at this. "Well, you can tell dad tomorrow, at the feast he has held in our honour."

"Actually, the feast is held in your honour Hera.", Kanan said.

"Are you jealous?", Hera asked looking at him

"Nope.", Kanan answered closing his eyes, "I am happier and more content than I could ever imagine."

Hera then closed her eyes and laid her head back on his chest. "It's not just in my honour though. The feast is also in Tarre's honour."

"Really?", Kanan asked.

"Well yeah. He is the new champion of Asgard.", Hera said.

* * *

Roaming the halls of the palace was Loki, whistling a tune he had learnt during his time away from Asgard and the realms. All the time the Prince of Mischief was remembering the conversation he had with Fenrir and Bruce, after his son had calmed down and stopped taking a swing at him (none of which hit him though). He had met both Ava and Jesse, and he was very impressed with their latent abilities. Loki was also very happy with the progress Fenrir and Bruce had made. Loki had also met with Hera and Kanan. Looking at Hera, he did feel a pang of grief, for she bore such a resemblance to Angelica. Overall, he was happy to meet them both, and knew that Thor's praise about the two of them was accurate. 'I wouldn't be surprised if she was to lift Mjolnir, one of these days.', Loki thought.

What had shocked him though was the bandage on Tarre's neck and the mask covering his eyes. Fenrir had warned him though. His thoughts were then interrupted by a sound of someone quietly sobbing, coming from Jesse's room, which was coming from Jesse's room. Opening the door to his room, Loki stepped inside and saw the boy curled up on his bed, the sheets thrown off, crying in his sleep.

Sitting down on the bed, Loki pulled the sheets back on Jesse, using the force he closed the door and placed a hand on Jesse's head. He then began to hum the tune his mother would always hum for him. The effect was instantaneous, Jesse stopped crying, his face relaxed and he began to have a comfortable sleep. Loki stayed with the kid, until morning.

* * *

D93/1 ABY

Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Rex were enjoying the market place of Asgard. Rex compared the place with Coruscant, stating that like Asgard, Coruscant too was a giant single city. The difference was that Asgard was not built upon a volcanic world and that it was more beautiful than Coruscant. They saw so may things, the statue of Buri, Bor and Odin – the three Allfathers. Ezra and Sabine's Lothwolf, which they had named Sira, was bounding ahead, with Ezra yelling at it to stay with the group. When they caught up with it, they saw Sira sitting on her hind legs, her tongue out and her tail wagging, looking at the food stall in front of her, which was serving some funky kind of meat.

"Ok.", Sabine said as Sira then turned at her and started whining. Using the money, Thor had given them she bought Sira and everyone else the funky kind of meat. "Thank you.", she said to the woman.

"Your very welcome, my dear.", the woman said. As Sira chewed on the meat from her and Ezra's hand, the woman started a conversation with Sabine asking if she and Ezra were from Mandalore.

"I am and so is he… in a way. But how did you know?", Sabine asked. Sira had now switched to Zeb and Rex, eating the meat from their hands.

"Tarre Viszla.", the woman answered.

"Oh! Right", Sabine said, "My name is Sabine. This is Ezra, Zeb and Rex," She gestured at the three, and then patting Sira's head she said, "and this is Sira."

"I am Asny,", the woman said, "owner of this fine food stall."

After a small conversation with Asny, the five of them moved as her stall was now getting very crowded. Rex was sort of looking back in her direction as the went onwards. Zeb nudged Ezra slightly and together the two of them shared a small laugh at Rex, who saw this and gave a small chuckle.

"She seemed interested in you. Why don't you go talk to her?", Sabine asked.

"I think I will.", Rex said.

"Ok then, remember to come by the palace in the evening. Won't want to miss the feast.", Sabine said.

* * *

Inside the apartment of Tarre Viszla, some distance away from the palace and the market. Tarre and Ahsoka had just finished cleaning the place, which had been left unattended for a long time. "You know they make droids for this.", Ahsoka said wiping sweat from her face.

"They do, but give yourself some credit. 12% of the credit.", Tarre said with a smile.

"!2%?", Ahsoka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… I did most of the heavy lifting, besides 12% is a good number.", Tarre said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at this, "We're going for a bath. After that, you are taking me shopping." Tarre smiled at this, and lifted her up (bridal style) and walked towards the bathroom.

After a long relaxing bath, the two came out and were preparing to leave, when Tarre's commlink beeped. He ignored it, but Ahsoka picked it up and answered. She saw Thor's hologram manifest, "Ahsoka.", Thor bowed his head a little.

"King Thor.", Ahsoka bowed her head a little and smiled.

"Is he hiding in the wall?", Thor asked.

Ahsoka was a bit confused by this and then turned around to look for Tarre, who had mysteriously disappeared. On the floor next to her was note saying – 'If he asks, I am not here.'

"Something like that.", Ahsoka said picking up the note.

"Hmm. I want you to ensure that he doesn't miss tonight's feast.", Thor said.

"He wouldn't.", Ahsoka said.

"Also, I have transferred the list of requests made by the people for the champion to answer.", Thor said.

"Requests?", Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. As the champion of Asgard, he is honour bound to answer every call throughout the nine realms – from diplomatic missions to rescuing cats from trees.", Thor said with a smile.

"How many requests are there?", Ahsoka asked.

"Too many.", Thor answered with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2 - Onwards

Chapter 2 – Onwards

D93/1 ABY

The feast had begun. Loud music emanated from the palace and was reciprocated throughout the planet. People from all over the planet and beyond were invited to attend. Truly a sight to behold. There were parties… and then there were Asgardian parties. As Kanan looked around, he saw many faces. There were a few faces he didn't see though – namely Ygritte, Kuzan and Tarre. Banging Gungniir on the floor, Allfather Thor turned the attention of all the attendants towards him. The crowd was a mix of many different species. Hera had earlier learnt that these people were from the galaxy of Asgardia, whose capital was Asgard.

"TODAY, WE CELEBRATE OUR VICTORIES, THE SACRIFICES MADE BY THOSE WHO ARE NO LONGER WITH THIS. WE HONOUR THEIR LEGACY BY REMAINING TRUE AND LOYAL TO WHAT THEY STOOD FOR. TODAY, WE ARE REMINDED OF ALL THAT WE FOUGHT FOR AND ALL WE HAVE FOUGHT WITH. TODAY, WE CELEBRATE.", King Thor spoke in a loud and clear voice, which was followed by cheering voices, booming of utensils and the sound of so many yelling, "ALL HAIL KING THOR!"

Thor then raised his hand and the applause subsided, "AND NOW, WE WELCOME IN OUR MIDST – PRINCESS HERA SYNDULLA, MY DAUGHTER.", Thor spoke in a booming voice and gestured towards Hera who stood at his right side, along with Fenrir. At Thor's left side were Loki, Issho and Heimdall. Silence followed this as Hera looked around nervously, but then suddenly that silence was broken by large shouting – "ALL HAIL PRINCESS HERA. ALL HAIL PRINCE FENRIR. ALL HAIL PRINCE LOKI. ALL HAIL PRINCE ISSHO."

"You'll get used to it.", Fenrir whispered to her, turning his head slightly.

"I don't think I ever will.", Hera whispered back.

"Give it time.", Thor whispered to her. Hera then looked around for Kanan, whom she saw was smiling at her. Behind her was their family who all smiled, laughed and cheered with the crowd. She was most intrigued by Sira, who had climbed up on Ezra. Apparently Sira had been frightened by the excessive noise and Ezra was comforting the small ice-lothwolf.

Fenrir, who was standing closest to the crowd was suddenly lifted by his fellow Asgardians and thrown into the fountain at the center of the palace, following which there was loud and boisterous laughter. Those same Asgardians then came forward to do the same to the newly proclaimed Princess of Asgard – Hera Syndulla, daughter of Thor. Fortunately, she was saved, as the doors of the palace suddenly opened. Silence followed this and at the door stood a man donning blood red mandalorian armour, with Mjolnir strapped to his waist. As he entered, the doors behind him sealed. Surprise and shock were in the air as this man stepped in. King Thor, stood up from his throne, putting Stormbreaker on the throne and yelled, "ASGARD, HERE STANDS THY CHAMPION."

Following this crowd again broke into a massive cheer, crowding the man at the door, lifting him up on their shoulders and tossing him into the fountain along with Fenrir. Thankfully the crowd had now completely forgotten about throwing Hera in the fountain, who breathed a sigh of relief. As the cheer broke out, and everyone got busy with themselves – Hera turned to look at Thor. "I am glad not to have been thrown into the water."

Thor gave a hearty laugh at this, "So am I."

"I better go get Fenrir out of the fountain.", Loki said out loud.

As the royals now mingled with the people, Hera saw Zeb arm-wrestling with an Asgardian and lost easily. But both he and the victor laughed at this and went for another round. A little distance away from them, she saw Mace Windu and Talia talking and laughing at the antics of others, looking happy and content in their company. Hera saw Kanan being surrounded by some very attractive women, who was looking very uncomfortable at this. Behind him, she saw Rex walking with a rather beautiful woman.

"You better go rescue him.", Thor said with a smile. Hera shook her head at this and went to rescue Kanan. "It's moments like these that make life worth living.", Issho spoke.

"Indeed. Who would have thought that things would turn out like this?", Thor said as he walked around, leaving Heimdall and Issho behind.

"If he means about him becoming King… then everyone.", Issho spoke.

"Thor knows the truth about ruling, more than most. That is why he never wanted it.", Heimdall spoke.

Issho sighed, "The realms will do well under the care of Allfather Thor. He encompasses the best of all of us."

"Yes, he does… and he has us with him.", Loki appeared next to them.

"Hmm.", Heimdall looked into the sky.

"What is it?", Loki asked.

"The dwarves are here.", came the answer.

"Should we be worried?", Issho asked.

"Nay. They bring a gift for our King.", came the answer.

"They weren't invited though.", Loki spoke in a serious tone.

"Loki and I will deal with them.", Issho spoke.

* * *

Thor was approaching Ahsoka, who was standing with Sabine and Ezra. The latter was still clutching Sira, calming her.

"This is so much like a mandalorian party.", Sabine told Thor as she saw him approach.

"It is to be expected, both our worlds boast strong and capable warriors.", Thor answered at which Sabine smiled.

"Everything alright?", Thor asked Ezra, who was holding Sira. She had buried her head into his chest.

"Sira doesn't like the noise.", Ezra answered.

"I understand. Perhaps a bit of fresh air will do her good.", Thor said.

"I don't want to miss this.", Ezra said, looking at the party.

"Some do.", Thor looked at Bendu and Bruce, who were sticking out like sore thumbs. Thor gestured at Bendu to come towards him.

"Let Bendu take her. He doesn't like social gatherings.", Thor suggested.

Ezra then looked at Sira and asked, "Will you be alright going to Bendu?"

Sira whined at this and Sabine stroked her neck, "Sira, you'll like Bendu."

As Bendu approached them, he looked positively annoyed. "May I have your permission to leave, master?", he asked.

"Bendu, I am no longer your master. You are a full-fledged angel now, and yes you may leave. Take Sira along with you… she is not comfortable here.", Thor answered.

"Very well.", Bendu said and extended his arms, as Ezra brought Sira towards him. She whined a bit but willingly went into Bendu's arms. "I will take her to my house.", Bendu said. The moment she was comfortably nestled in his arms, Bendu made a quick exit.

"We'll check on them after some time.", Ezra said. Sabine was looking around curiously. "Where are your sister and brother?", she asked Thor.

"Didn't Hera tell you?", Thor asked.

"No.", Sabine answered.

"Ygritte is now the Queen of Xadia… it was our grandmother's last wish. Kuzan on the other hand is now the King of the Frost Giants.", Thor said.

"How did that happen?", Ezra asked.

"Apparently… all he had to do was kill their previous King in single combat.", Thor answered. As Ezra looked at Thor in a confused expression, Thor turned towards Ahsoka, "You have my thanks. No one has ever been able to convince Tarre to attend a gathering such as this. No one except you."

"Really!?", the three spoke surprised.

"Indeed. So, what's the secret?", Fenrir asked appearing behind them, drenched in water.

Ahsoka looked a bit uncomfortable at this as Fenrir, Ezra and Sabine smiled knowingly at her. Thor cleared his throat, "Where is Tarre?", he asked.

"Lost in the crowd.", Fenrir answered. Ahsoka then felt his presence in a nearby crowd and spoke, "There.", pointing at the crowd. The group then walked towards Tarre, who was sitting on a stool, wearing his helmet. As the crowd was looking at him intently, they heard Tarre speak, "At which the barmen said – 'May I push in your stool'." Following this the crowd roared with laughter, and Thor cleared his throat, "I would like a private word with our champion." The crowd then let Tarre walk out, who like Fenrir was soaking wet.

"Took your time.", Tarre said to Ahsoka, "I had almost run out of jokes.", holding her hand with his right hand.

"Well atleast you didn't _run out_ this time.", Thor said.

"Yeah.", Tarre sighed.

Ahsoka smiled at this, but the moment between the two was interrupted by Fenrir, "So, what is the secret? You have never ever in your life stayed in a party for longer than two minutes for anyone."

Ahsoka looked uncomfortable at this and Tarre merely turned his head in Fenrir's direction. "I swear Fenrir, if you weren't a Prince, I would whack you right now."

"Didn't stop you before.", Fenrir smiled.

"Fenrir.", Thor looked at his nephew.

"Ok.", he said raising his hands. "By the way, where is dad and uncle Issho?"

"Outside, dealing with uninvited guests.", came Heimdall's voice from behind him.

"Who are these uninvited guests?", Thor asked in a serious tone.

"Dwarves from Khazad-dȗm.", Heimdall spoke.

"Excuse us.", Thor said as he gestured at Heimdall to accompany him.

"Is everything alright?", Ahsoka asked as Thor and Heimdall left.

"It is. If it were urgent, Heimdall would have sounded the alarm. They're probably here to make some outlandish demands.", Tarre answered.

"Remember last time, when they arrived thundering and demanding that Asgard help them invade Alfheim.", Fenrir said.

"Wait seriously?", Sabine asked.

"Yeah. Allfather Odin took a firm stance with them, and warned them of deadly repercussions, if they did anything to hamper the peace of the nine realms.", Tarre answered.

"Did that stop them?", Ezra asked.

"Well, not at first. Disregarding grandfather's warning the dwarves tried to invade Alfheim, but before they could… Asgard stopped them and placed the instigators under arrest for war crimes.", Fenrir answered.

He then turned towards Tarre and Ahsoka, "Seriously though, what's going on with the two of you?" The two remained silent at this and Fenrir spoke evenly, "You both tied the knot, didn't you?"

As Sabine and Ezra smiled at the two, Ahsoka sighed, "Yes."

"Congratulations.", the three of them told the two.

"Thanks for telling the rest of us.", Fenrir spoke sarcastically.

"Yeah. Thanks for that.", Sabine spoke with a smile. The five of them laughed at this and after some time Sabine spoke to Tarre, "That paint on your armour… it's horrible, you know. My offer to paint something nice over it still stands."

"The current paint holds a meaning Sabine.", Tarre responded calmly.

"Maybe, you should take up her offer. This paint… it reminds us of a certain person.", Ahsoka said as Sabine and Ezra nodded.

Before Tarre could say anything, Fenrir interrupted him, "Go for it, buddy. It is not good holding on to that memory."

Ahsoka knew exactly what memory Fenrir was referring to and Tarre knew exactly who Ahsoka was referring to, but Sabine and Ezra looked at the three and each other in confusion. After a while, Tarre sighed, "Alright. Sabine, I take up your offer of repainting this armour."

"Ok, but in exchange can Ezra and I know about this memory?", Sabine asked.

"One day, in the future. But not the immediate future.", Tarre answered.

"Come on. You told me about the other stuff.", Sabine said annoyed, but Ezra placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

Tarre sighed, "Sabine I trust you. I trust all of you with my life. This memory… it is painful."

"Ok.", Sabine said understanding. She was able to relate. It had taken her three years to open up about her past with her space family. She trusted Tarre and that was enough for now.

"How're you holding up?", Tarre asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Hm.", Sabine took a moment to register the question, "Better than I expected. It's not every day you accidently hit yourself in the face with a paint cannister, which you moved using the force unconsciously."

"That's good to hear. Most people would be having a full mental breakdown.", Fenrir said.

"I am not like most people. Though I am a little annoyed, that none of you told us.", Sabine said.

Fenrir chuckled at this, "She gets like this with everything.", Ezra said, to which Sabine lightly punched his side.

Fenrir then turned to Tarre, "So, how many requests have you received?"

"A lot of them. 99% of them are by the Bagdwella clan.", Tarre answered.

"Gnome Infestation?", Fenrir asked. The Bagdwella clan had the infamous gnome problem.

"Yes.", Tarre answered.

"How does it work? You have to answer every call?", Ezra asked.

"Yeah. When Thor was champion, he was constantly riddled with requests like these. Which is why he was always in a grumpy mood.", Tarre spoke.

"And ended up with high blood pressure.", Fenrir chimed.

"That doesn't sound good.", Sabine said as Tarre internally groaned.

"What are you guys talking about?", Hera asked as she and Kanan approached them, with members of the crowd making way for them.

"The many tasks of Asgard's champion.", Sabine answered.

"Oh.", Hera said.

"Where is Sira?", Kanan asked.

"With Bendu. He took her back to his apartment.", Ezra said.

"Did you know that Tarre and Ahsoka…", Sabine began but was interrupted by Hera.

"Yes, we know.", Hera answered.

"Wait so you told them, but not us?", Fenrir asked.

"Unlike you three, Hera and Kanan can keep a secret.", Tarre said as Ahsoka laughed internally.


	3. Chapter 3 - A new case

Chapter 3 – A new case

D95/1 ABY

On a desolate world in far reaches of the unknown regions of the Republic stood the new King of Hel. He had apparently been waiting for someone for a long time now. The demon then looked at his watch and decided to leave. As he turned around, he walked into the person he was waiting for, and was immediately pushed to the ground.

Looking up he saw the face of the new Allfather – God of Thunder, King and Protector of the nine realms – Thor Odinson. Crowley got up, "Do you realize how long I have been waiting here?", he asked eyeing the new Uru arm that Thor had received from the dwarves of Khazad-dȗm.

"I should smite you… for your many crimes, hell spawn.", Thor responded calmly.

"I wouldn't recommend it.", Crowley said, "You have… no doubt been made aware that I am the new King of Hel."

"Aye. Though how a crossroads demon became King… is beyond me.", Thor spoke.

"Onto business then.", Crowley said.

"You want us to stick to the old agreement,", Thor spoke for him, "and you want us to help you keep order in Hel."

"You are omniscient.", Crowley commented.

"Nay. Merely acquainted with some of your underlings.", Thor answered. The two then looked at each other in silence.

"I find myself in a dilemma. On one hand, I feel that it is my duty to kill you, and on the other… merely killing you would bring me no satisfaction.", Thor broke the silence.

"What could you do to me, that I don't do to myself on a daily basis?", Crowley asked menacingly.

"I could smite you like I smote Vitiate – your son who spouted nonsense about eternity.", Thor spoke.

"You should have invited me then,", Crowley smiled, "I would have punished him alongside you."

"Why did you call me here?", Thor asked.

"Better the devil you know than the devil you don't… sitting on the Throne of Hel.", Crowley said.

"Kneel… King Crowley.", Thor said. Crowley complied with his wishes and knelt in front of Thor.

* * *

D99/1 ABY

Inside the house of Tarre and Ahsoka, sitting in the living room were the members of the Ghost crew, minus Zeb, Chopper, Tarre, Fenrir and Thor. Zeb had gone back to the Republic two days ago, stating that he had wanted to show Lira San to Kallus. He had asked Hera, if Chopper could accompany him and she had agreed – the grumpy droid would be helping Zeb navigate the ship they had taken. Currently they were all reading material provided by Thor, which provided a basic understanding of the Aesir, the creation of the realms and the understanding of the universe as the Aesir had perceived it. This had happened after all of them told Thor that they wanted to join the Aesir.

The door of the apartment then opened and in entered Tarre Viszla fuming, covered in some kind of pus and smelling awfully. Thankfully he didn't have his armour on, which had been painted by Sabine, but she wasn't completely happy with it.

"Oh God.", Ahsoka said as they all recoiled at the foul stench coming from Tarre. Sira nearly retched at this and put her paws over her nose.

"Tarre, what happened?", Ahsoka asked.

"Spent a better part of my day collecting pus, got caught in a stampede of Bilgesnipes and the icing on the cake – the war between Clan Bagdwella and Garden Gnomes. No one else addresses that problem anymore, so obviously it falls on the Champion.", Tarre complained mostly to himself as he tried to sit down on the sofa, but was stopped by Ahsoka.

"Go get cleaned.", she said.

As Tarre went to the refresher, the datapad Tarre had placed on the table beeped and Tarre groaned at the sound. "I swear if this is another gnome problem…", he left the threat hanging in the air and went ahead.

"I thought Fenrir was joking about the high blood pressure.", Sabine said. Ahsoka then picked up the datapad and her eyes widened. "Tarre's not going to be happy."

"Gnomes?", everyone asked.

"Yes.", Ahsoka answered.

"How can it be a problem again? He just dealt with them?", Hera asked.

"He needs to rest.", Ahsoka said.

Hera then contacted Thor; whose life-sized hologram manifested in front of them. "Hera, how goes the study?"

Hera looked at everyone and answered, "Quite good. Learning a lot of interesting things today."

"Like?", Thor asked with a smile.

"Gnomes. How resilient are they?", Hera asked.

Thor chuckled at this, "Tarre's having problems with them, isn't he?"

"He just got back and is in the refresher. Ahsoka saw the latest request and…", Hera answered.

"The Bagdwella clan have another gnome infestation. When I was champion, most of my days were spent with me sorting out their perennial gnome problem. It drove me crazy… and left me with health problems.", Thor said.

"Can angels get health problems?", Kanan asked.

"Indeed. We are living beings and as such susceptible to health problems – like high blood pressure.", Thor answered grimly.

"Is there any chance that this task could be delegated to someone else.", Ahsoka asked.

"Hmm.", Thor stroked his beard in thought. "I can delegate it to someone else. Perhaps – Bruce. He seems too happy with his free time."

"Will that be alright?", Hera asked.

"Ah yes. But he would need assistance. Perhaps Ezra and Sabine.", Thor suggested.

"What!?", the two asked.

"I think that's a great idea.", Hera said and then turned to face the look of shock on the two, "Just don't blow anything up this time."

"But…", Ezra stuttered.

"Then it is settled. Send them both to the palace immediately.", Thor said.

* * *

After cleaning himself up, Tarre entered the living room – wearing a brand-new shirt that Ahsoka had purchased for him. "All right, where is the datapad?"

"Don't worry about it.", Ahsoka said as Tarre sat down and was handed a drink by Ahsoka.

"Why not?", Tarre asked.

"Ezra and Sabine volunteered to go on your behalf.", Kanan said as Hera smiled.

"Really?", Tarre asked curiously.

"Yep.", they all answered.

"Was it a gnome problem?", Tarre asked.

"Does it matter?", Hera asked.

"It will when your father asks me for a report.", Tarre answered.

"Don't worry, dad already knows.", Hera said.

"I pity those two. Having to deal with the Bagdwellas.", Tarre said shaking his head.

"Bruce is with them.", Hera spoke.

Tarre laughed at this, "Bruce has no patience to deal with them."

The others joined his laughter, and after some time they began discussing what they had read with Tarre, wanting to have a deeper understanding of it.

"So, you have read about the creation of the Aesir, and their functions?", Tarre asked.

"Yes. But how did it all come to pass.", Ahsoka asked.

"It's like this. There are four major species of Gods – Primordial, Titan, Celestial and Angel.", Tarre spoke, "After wars between Primordials and Titans, then Titans and Celestials, and Celestials and Archangels – the universe came to be the way it is. Now there are only a few Celestials and Archangels, they had once numbered in millions. But there are no more Primordials or Titans to my knowledge."

"How do Pagans fit in all of this?", Kanan asked.

"Pagans are like demigods. They have the potential of becoming any of the major God species.", Tarre said. "Archangels are a mutated version of Angels – like a cross between Primordial and Angel."

"Alright, and you are an angel – technically a god?", Hera asked.

"Technically speaking yes. But I am not a full god, actually I am a Cherub. You only get there, when you get an official title. Generally, in the Aesir, only Seraphims and above are full gods. Like Thor – Archangel of Thunder, or Loki – Archangel of Mischief. Similarly, Issho – Seraphim of Gravity, though now he may be an Archangel."

"Alright.", they all nodded listening intently.

"Amongst Cherubs, there are three classes – Cupids, Leerei and Ares.", Tarre said, "Cupids are associated with Love and Healing. Leerei are associated with all forms of travel, messages and bringing light to dark parts. Ares are warrior angels – involved with military and diplomatic missions."

"Are there any such classes amongst Pagans?", Ahsoka asked.

"No. Pagans are a jack of all, master of none. They are open to explore all options and choose their path accordingly.", Tarre answered.

"I see.", Ahsoka said.

"So, Pagans are allowed to chose what path they will follow, unlike how the Jedi did it?", Kanan asked.

"Yes. Another difference between the two is that only those who are of legal age can join the Aesir. It has to be a willing decision, children and those below their respective legal ages can't join.", Tarre said.

"Doesn't that make things difficult?", Kanan asked.

"No. Training someone and them joining the order are two very different things.", Tarre answered.

As the discussion went on further, Tarre's commlink beeped. Answering it he heard the voice of Fenrir. "Hey pal, how was the pus?", as his life-sized hologram manifested.

"Smelly.", Tarre answered, "What do you need?"

"I am headed towards the planet of Pantorra right now. Heard of a possible case here.", Fenrir answered.

"Why are you going to Pantorra?", Ahsoka asked.

"Chairwoman Chuchi invited us all, after you had introduced us. I am the only one who took up her invitation.", Fenrir answered.

"So, will you be coming or not?", Fenrir asked Tarre.

"What's the job?", Tarre asked.

"Just get over here.", Fenrir said in an annoyed tone.

"I refuse.", Tarre sighed and leaned back.

"You can't refuse… champion, remember.", Fenrir reminded him.

"We'll be there.", Ahsoka said.

"We!?", Tarre asked turning towards Ahsoka.

"Yeah, we.", Hera asked.

"Dammit. I was looking forward to nice nap.", Tarre grumbled.

"You can nap on the ship.", Hera said. With this the four of them and Sira got up and went towards the Ghost. As the Ghost took to the air, Heimdall used the Bifrost to teleport them to a point a few hours away from Pantorra. Tarre slept through that time.

* * *

On a quinjet flying towards Pantorra, while in hyperspace. Inside the quinjet were Fenrir Lokison, Satine Kryze and Ava Zuruki. The latter was performing a handstand with one hand, this time she was able to maintain her balance, while her performance was being watched by Satine Kryze. Fenrir was in the cockpit.

"Hey kid.", Fenrir called out, stepping out of the cockpit.

Ava's concentration broke and she fell. "What?", she asked annoyed.

"Keep your focus.", Fenrir smiled.

"I was.", Ava said, "You… that is not fair."

Satine looked at Fenrir and said, "That wasn't fair." She then turned to look at Ava, "But, you'll have to keep your focus even with distractions."

Ava grumbled at this.

"New exercise.", Fenrir said, and pointed to a cup on the table, "Lift it and keep it afloat."

"I've done it before.", Ava pointed out.

"Then this should be easy for you.", Fenrir said.

As Ava got busy with her new exercise, Fenrir turned to Satine and said, "We're about to reach. Thank you for accompanying me."

"I should be the one thanking you. I have been wanting to meet Chuchi for some time now.", Satine answered. After a while she asked, "I know that Chuchi invited you and the Ghost crew, but… why are you going to Pantorra?"

"I have a feeling, that the good Chairwoman is facing an unexpected and supernatural problem.", Fenrir answered. By now both of them had gone to the cockpit and the ship had dropped out of hyperspace. As they entered the planet's surface, they saw the Ghost on their scopes.

* * *

As the pleasantries were quickly exchanged, and everyone (except Ava and Sira, who were onboard the Ghost) had settled into Chuchi's office, she addressed them. "I thank you for coming here. Although I was only expecting Senator Kryze, but…"

"You face something that you're not able to understand.", Fenrir finished for her.

"Yes.", Chuchi said. She then turned to Ahsoka and said, "I was about to contact you." She then took a deep breath and said, "I don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning. Mention everything, even if it seems insignificant.", Tarre said.

"It happened last night. My daughter Olia… she screamed in the middle of the night.", Chuchi said, "When I went to her room, I found her awake and clutching her sheets frantically. She told me that there was someone in her room. I calmed her down, and then persuaded her to go back to sleep. Some time later, I heard her scream again… when I entered her room, Olia was on the floor unconscious. There was no sign that anyone else was in the room, and we checked the security tapes – but they showed nothing out of the ordinary.", she then paused.

"Chairwoman, was there anything else that you noticed. Cold spots or flickering lights, any unusual smells?", Tarre asked.

"Yes. Olia's room was very cold, even after the heating had been increased, and the lights throughout the house were unstable, but just for a second.", Chuchi answered. Tarre turned his head towards Fenrir, who nodded.

"There is also a mysterious mark on her ankle.", Chuchi said.

"What kind of a mark?", Ahsoka asked.

"A handprint.", Chuchi said, "My daughter is currently in a bacta-tank. The doctors… they told me that her vitals are falling, and that she could…", her voice then broke.

"Chuchi, your daughter will be fine. I promise. We will do everything to save her.", Ahsoka reached out and comforted her.

"Thank you.", Chuchi said, "Can you tell me what we are dealing with?"

"A ghost… vengeful spirit.", Tarre answered.

Chuchi let out a gasp at this, "Why?"

"We'll find out.", Tarre answered.

"Chairwoman, until we have dealt with this spirit, you should somewhere else to live. We will need the full history of the house.", Fenrir said.

"One more question, do the Pantorrans bury their dead?", Tarre answered. Everyone except Fenrir was a bit weirded by this question.

"We do. How does that matter?", Chuchi asked.

"Vengeful spirits are tied to certain objects, generally it's their remains. If we destroy those remains, the spirits lose all power and are essentially pushed out of the living world.", Tarre answered.


	4. Chapter 4 - Soul Eater

Chapter 4 – Soul Eater

**(A/N: This chapter is inspired by Supernatural season 11, episode 16 – Safe House.)**

Entering the apartment of Chairwoman Chuchi, Fenrir and Tarre walked around. Behind them was Hera. Satine and Ahsoka had accompanied Chuchi to the hospital, where Ahsoka was going to attempt the force healing technique that she, Kanan and Ezra had used on Tarre. Kanan had gone to the Ghost to check on Ava and Sira. Hera shuddered as they stood at the entrance. Fenrir walked with is hand running through the air.

"This place… it gives me the creeps.", Hera said.

"What you are sensing is the raw anger and hate of the spirit,", Tarre said, "and it is all over the house. She would have to move."

"Alright, I think we got a decent picture here. There are either too many of them, or just a very powerful spirit.", Fenrir said.

"What is the house's history?", Tarre asked.

Hera then read of the datapad given to her by Chuchi, "There have been three deaths here. The first guy choked on a chicken bone. The second died of old age, and the third victim was murdered by her children." The three of them exited the apartment and headed towards the hospital.

"Excuse me.", they heard a woman's voice come from their left. "What are you doing here?"

"We're on official New Republic business ma'am.", Fenrir said.

"Well, I would like to know what this official business is you're here for?", the woman said.

"It's officially none of your damn business ma'am.", Tarre said and proceeded to walk onwards. The woman grimaced, Fenrir and Hera gave her a weak smile and caught up with their friend.

"Were you ever nice?", Fenrir asked.

"Once. Worst year of my life.", Tarre answered.

* * *

As the three entered the hospital, they saw Chuchi sitting next to her daughter, with Ahsoka standing over Olia, the girl looked to be in a deep sleep, while Satine was standing behind the two. She had placed her hand on Olia's head, letting the force guide her. The doctor observed Olia's vitals, which improved slightly, before Ahsoka withdrew her hand and shook her head.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?", Chuchi asked getting up at once.

"I am.", Ahsoka said and then saw the three outside the room. Chuchi followed her gaze and beckoned them in. As they entered, Fenrir informed Chuchi of what they had learned from her apartment. He then asked about the mysterious mark on Olia's leg. Chuchi then gingerly lifted the blanket around her daughter's left ankle, and sure enough they saw a handprint, which looked like it had been burned into her skin. Looking at the handprint, raised some doubts in Fenrir's mind but he kept quiet about it.

Tarre then assured Chuchi that her daughter will be back to normal within the day, and he beckoned Fenrir to move.

As the two moved outside the room, Fenrir said something in enochian, "Ol angelard t i ah bit uml complicated. Adgt't noan ah ghost (I think it is a bit more complicated. Can't be a ghost.)"

"What? We cased the house. It is definitely a ghost.", Tarre replied as the two headed towards the exit, and were followed by Ahsoka and Hera. As they neared towards them, the two women heard Fenrir and Tarre arguing.

"I swear they act like a married couple.", Hera said.

"Why are they arguing now?", Ahsoka asked as she and Hera sped up towards them.

As they neared the exit, they heard Tarre's annoyed voice, "Dammit Fenrir, why do you have to make everything so freaking complicated?"

"What's complicated?", Fenrir retorted, as the two stood at the opposite ends of a land-speeder, "All I am saying is that is not a Ghost, but a Baku."

"What!?", Tarre asked annoyed.

"A Japanese…", Fenrir began.

Tarre interrupted him, "I know what a Baku is, di'kut (idiot). We hunted one together in Alaska."

By this time Hera and Ahsoka had caught up, but before they could stop them Fenrir spoke, "All right I'll bet you a bottle of the finest Asgardian mead, that it's a Baku."

"Well then get ready to buy me the finest Asgardian mead, because it isn't a Baku. It's a ghost, simple as that.", Tarre replied.

"Guys, would please stop arguing.", Hera interrupted them. The two looked at her like they couldn't believe she had stopped them.

Tarre then turned back to Fenrir and said, "The sooner we destroy the remains, the sooner this whole thing blows over.", he then got into the passenger's seat and said, "Now come on, we got digging to do."

"It's Shabbat!", Fenrir said.

"Are you serious?", Tarre practically yelled.

"Deadly.", Fenrir replied.

"What's Shabbat?", Hera and Ahsoka asked.

"We don't have time for the answer.", Tarre said, "Besides, you flew all the way here. Isn't that against the rules?"

"Less talking. More hunting.", Fenrir said as he sat behind Tarre. Tarre started to move towards the driver's side, but Hera beat him.

"I'll drive.", she said. Ahsoka then sat behind her.

"Ahsoka, aren't you going to help Olia?", Tarre asked.

"I've done all I can for the moment. I need to recharge, before using the force again.", Ahsoka answered.

"Besides, you two need supervision.", Hera said as she started the speeder.

* * *

Reaching the cemetery, the four of them the first grave of the chicken bone victim. Tarre brought out a shovel.

As Tarre turned to face Fenrir, his friend said, "It's Shabbat."

Tarre groaned at this. "I can't believe you called me here to be your frigging backup."

"What are you two doing?", Ahsoka asked.

"I am standing, while Tarre is digging.", Fenrir answered.

"Why?", Hera and Ahsoka asked.

"The simplest way to get rid of vengeful spirits is to destroy their remains.", Fenrir said. A while later, Tarre had dug up the grave and opened the coffin. Climbing out of the grave, Tarre and Fenrir sprinkled oil and salt at the remains. Hera and Ahsoka had stepped back, as they couldn't handle the smell. Tarre had then lit the remains on fire, and the four stood by till the flames had eaten the remains of victim number 1.

* * *

'It was a good thing, that no one else was at the cemetery, because we wouldn't have been able to explain their actions', Hera thought.

Tarre was currently digging up the third grave and he stopped, climbing out of the grave. "Why are you stopping?", Fenrir asked.

"Because it's your turn.", Tarre said as he sat down throwing the shovel at Fenrir's feet.

"What my turn?", Fenrir asked. "I need you to listen buddy. I cannot help you alright, it is Shabbat."

"It is after sundown… so get to digging.", Tarre said, covered in dust, including Kanan's mask.

"Good catch.", Fenrir said after a moment and jumped in to start digging.

"You can tell, when the sun goes down?", Hera asked.

"Actually no. It was more of a wild guess.", Tarre answered.

"It paid off this time.", Fenrir said. As they finished burning the remains of the third victim, the four headed back.

Ahsoka's commlink beeped. Answering it she heard the distressed voice of Satine Kryze. "Ahsoka, the same thing has happened to Chuchi."

"What?", the four of them asking in a loud voice. Satine then informed that she had gone back to the apartment to get some stuff, for her daughter and never made it back. Kanan had then gone to get the Chairwoman and discovered her unconscious, with the same handprint on her ankle as well.

After she had finished, Fenrir asked Hera to take him and Tarre back to the quinjet on which he had arrived. As they drove, Ahsoka asked if they had any plan.

"Yeah. We need to do further research.", Fenrir answered. As they entered the quinjet, Fenrir and Tarre pulled out their moulds, producing many books. Fortunately for Tarre, these books came with a braille function.

"I need to go check on Chuchi.", Ahsoka said as she and Hera saw Tarre and Fenrir immersed in reading.

"I'll stay here with them.", Hera said. Ahsoka nodded and took the speeder to the hospital.

* * *

Nearly 12 hours had passed and the two were no closer to an answer. During that time, the two had forgotten about everything else. Hera had dozed off for a while, during which Kanan came to relieve her and sat with her. Now as she was awake, she saw Kanan prepare breakfast for everyone. Fenrir and Tarre were oblivious to their surroundings, barely noticing when Kanan said that breakfast was ready.

"Guys, you need to eat something.", Hera said, but received no response from them.

"I got it.", Tarre yelled out triumphantly.

Fenrir then looked up and asked, "Lay it on me."

"We're dealing with a soul eater.", Tarre said.

"A what?", Fenrir asked.

"They exist outside of our time and space. These things yank the soul out of a person, and keep with them in a nest.", Tarre explained. Hera and Kanan were positively alarmed at this.

"So, when they interact…", Fenrir began.

"It leaves a handprint on it's victims.", Tarre finished.

"How do we kill it?", Fenrir asked.

"There are these sigils, drawn in god-blood. It can push the souls trapped inside the nest back into our world, while killing the soul eater.", Tarre answered.

"God-blood. Ours will qualify.", Fenrir said, "Show me the sigil."

Tarre handed the book to Fenrir and said, "For the sigils to work, they must be drawn both inside the nest and outside."

"Meaning, one of us would have to go inside.", Fenrir said as he looked at the sigil.

"That's crazy.", Hera said.

"But necessary.", Fenrir said. He then looked at Tarre and said, "We'll draw lots."

The two then got up, went to the onboard refresher, to extract enough blood for the sigil. By then Ahsoka had come to the quinjet as well and asked, "Any progress?" Hera and Kanan informed her of their plan.

"What? They want to… what?", she asked confused.

A while had passed before Fenrir and Tarre stepped out of the refresher, looking pale and weak. In their hands were their respective jars of blood.

"How is Chuchi and her daughter?", Tarre asked.

"They are getting worse.", Ahsoka answered. "About your plan…", Ahsoka began.

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure, that no else is in the house.", Tarre interrupted her.

"But…", Hera, Ahsoka and Kanan began.

"No buts. Trust us, this isn't the first time we have faced a nightmarish monster.", Fenrir interrupted them. The look on his face made it clear that there would be no further arguments.

* * *

As the two entered Chuchi's apartment, they locked the door behind them. Standing outside Olia's room Tarre pointed at the floor and said, "You paint yours here. I'll do mine inside the nest."

"Your sigil sets the table and mine kills it.", Fenrir said.

"Yeah.", Tarre said as he stepped inside Olia's room. "Come and get me you son of a bitch.", he whispered.

A while later Tarre felt something sneak up behind him and grab him by the ankle. Tarre grunted as he fell on the floor and felt that he was being pulled away. Outside Fenrir heard a thud and whispered to himself, "Stay away from me, you son of a bitch."


	5. Chapter 5 - Soul Eater part 2

Chapter 5 – Soul Eater part 2

Inside the ungodly nest, was the blind angel – Tarre Viszla. The young Cherub noticed the difference between the nest and the outside world. The first difference was that he could see, not through the force, but through eyes. 'My spirit manifestation has eyes', he mused to himself. The next thing he noticed was the whole place to be dark and creepy. 'Feels like Déjà vu.', Tarre thought.

Tarre then stepped towards the center of the room and suddenly in front of him was a bloody corpse of Ahsoka, Fenrir and the entire Ghost Crew, with Thor's corpse impaled on a spear. Tarre took a deep breath, closed his eyes and opened them after a moment. The corpses lying in front of him had suddenly vanished.

Tarre then took out his jar of blood, dipped his finger in it and started painting the sigil on the floor, while ignoring the new but old sensation of having eyes. After a while or so, he sensed someone behind him and heard a voice, "What're you doing?"

Tarre turned around and saw a young pantorran girl. "You must be Olia." The girl nodded. "it's nice to meet you."

"Not supposed to talk to strangers.", Olia said.

"That is a solid rule.", Tarre said, "My name is Tarre… See, not a stranger anymore."

The girl looked at him and Tarre continued, "I am here to get you out of this place.", Olia nodded. "Have you seen your mom?", Tarre asked.

Olia shook her head, "I can't see her.", Olia spoke nervously, "It's too crowded in here.", as Olia saw many spirits around her.

Tarre turned around and saw no one except Olia, "I don't see anybody."

"You'll see them soon.", Olia said confidently.

Tarre nodded and said, "Stay close to me… okay."

Olia nodded her head.

"Once, I am done with this painting, we'll go look for your mother.", Tarre said as he turned back to the task at hand.

A moment or so, he started to see the feet of the other spirits. Briefly looking up, he saw the morose, nearly dead expressions of nearly a hundred spirits. Most of them looked like they had been through the grinder. None of them said anything, and almost all of them had a blank look in their eyes. Tarre quickly turned towards Olia and saw that the girl was staying close to them.

"Do you see them now?", Olia asked.

Tarre nodded, and heard Olia gasp looking over his shoulder. Tarre turned to follow her gaze and saw a white hooded humanoid creature with upturned nails on its hands marching towards him, smudging what little of the sigil he had drawn. It quickly placed its hand on Tarre's chest, and Tarre felt himself lose consciousness, and fall to the floor.

* * *

Outside the nest, Fenrir had begun painting his sigil on the floor. Dipping a cloth into the jar, he painted the highly complex sigil. It had to take up as much space as possible. He had nearly completed one-fourth of the sigil, when he felt a presence behind him. Before he could react, Fenrir was lifted into the air and slammed into the ground.

"I can't let you finish that finger-painting boy.", Fenrir heard Tarre's distorted voice from behind.

Getting up, Fenrir faced his opponent – the Soul Eater inhabiting Tarre's body. It had removed Kanan's (now Tarre's) mask and in place of Tarre's eyes, Fenrir saw glowing orbs emanating nauseating white light.

"Just come with me into the nest.", the soul eater spoke extending a hand.

"I read that you – _repugnant_ things show all sorts of messed up crap to a soul trapped in your nest", Fenrir said. Behind him, Fenrir used the force to continue painting the part of the sigil which was right ahead to the part he had painted before.

"That is an unfortunate side effect.", the soul eater said.

"Why this house?", Fenrir asked.

"Completely random. It's like opening a door for me. I don't decide which door leads where.", came the answer. It further extended Tarre's arm and said calmly, "Come with me… and I can protect you."

"So, you can show me some messed up crap in there, while my fabulous body rots out here.", Fenrir replied, taking a fighting stance. As his skin turned blue and eyes started glowing reddish-blue, Fenrir said, "I don't think so."

"Any attack you land on me will only hurt Tarre.", the soul eater said.

"Tarre can take it. That man is far stronger than you or I could ever be.", Fenrir replied confidently.

"Now, now… no need to get violent.", the soul eater said, "Your friend has an unbelievable darkness inside him… along with something familiar. Both of you can't imagine the horrors and the darkness in your future. Inside my nest, you will know peace and safety."

"Are you just going to stand here, ogling at me… or are we going to fight?", Fenrir asked. With this, the soul eater growled and moved towards Fenrir. Fenrir released an icy beam out of his arm towards the Soul Eater, which froze him.

"Tourist.", Fenrir said. He then got back to painting the sigil. A moment later, the ice cracked and the soul eater unleashed blue lightning at Fenrir, which he caught in time and deflected towards the roof.

"Tarre's lightning is more powerful than that.", Fenrir said.

In response the soul eater unleashed an even bigger barrage of lightning at Fenrir. Fenrir blocked all of it, while he used the force to keep painting the sigil behind the two.

"Quality, not quantity.", Fenrir taunted the soul eater. "You may have his body, but you don't have his power or his skill."

"I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOU.", the soul eater screamed.

"No, you are trying to eat me.", Fenrir said.

* * *

Back in the nest, Tarre woke up and saw the smudge that was the sigil. "Are you okay?", Olia asked as Tarre got up.

"Yeah. How long was I out?", Tarre asked.

"A few minutes.", Olia answered.

"That's… less than what I expected.", Tarre said as he got back to painting the sigil. Working quickly and efficiently, he finished the sigil and got up. "Okay Fenrir, the table's set." Turning towards Olia he spoke, "Let's go find your mother." Olia nodded and the two set about.

* * *

Going through every room in the nest, Tarre and Olia finally saw the distressed Chairwoman. "Mamma!", Olia yelled and ran towards Chuchi.

Chuchi turned around and saw Olia, who was running towards her. Reaching her, Olia put her arms around Chuchi and hugged her. Chuchi returned the hug and asked, "Olia are you alright?"

"Yes.", the girl answered raising her head to look at her mother. "Mamma, where are we?"

"I don't know, my sweet.", Chuchi answered and then looked at Tarre. "Master Viszla, I don't…", she began but then saw Tarre's eyes and slightly gasped, "Your eyes!"

"Our initial assessment was wrong. This thing is much worse than a ghost. But, don't worry… Fenrir and I figured out a way to get you both out of here and kill this damn thing.", Tarre said.

Chuchi looked at him confused but asked, "Is that why… you are here?"

"Yes Chairwoman.", Tarre answered.

Olia then asked her mother, "Can we move out of this house?"

"I think that would be for the best.", Tarre said looking at Chuchi.

"Of course, my sweet.", Chuchi answered. She then asked Tarre, "What is the plan?"

"We wait.", Tarre answered.

"Are you sure?", Chuchi asked.

Before Tarre could answer, Olia told her mother about how she had found Tarre painting the sigil. "It was very weird looking."

Tarre smiled at this and said, "My friend is painting the same weird looking sigil outside this place. Once he completes it, we'll all be able to leave." Tarre then began walking back to the sigil, and beckoned the two behind him to follow. On the way, he answered Chuchi's questions.

* * *

Outside the nest, Fenrir and the soul eater were still fighting. By now, the monster had noticed Fenrir using the force to paint the sigil, which was 75% done. He focused his efforts towards the painting, but was stopped by Fenrir.

There was a deep ringing noise around Fenrir, who stood in the way of the soul eater and the painting. Fenrir stood with two white feathery wings unfurled, coming straight from his back. He raised two fingers and taunted the soul eater, who growled and charged towards Fenrir.

* * *

In the hospital, Kanan, Hera and Ahsoka felt Fenrir's power. "What is it?", Satine asked as the three sat up alert. The four were sitting around the beds of Chuchi and Olia.

"Fenrir is fighting something… something dark.", Ahsoka said.

* * *

Back in the house of Chairwoman Chuchi, Fenrir was now dominating the soul eater, who let out a roar and threw a force blast at Fenrir. The angel deflected the blast, which struck the shrine of the moon goddess.

"That one packed a little more power.", Fenrir commented as he launched his own force blast towards the monster, which he deflected as well. The two then continued throwing blasts at each other, some were deflected, some absorbed and some hit their target. All the while, Fenrir was still using the force to paint the sigil, and even keep the house intact. He then felt the sigil was nearly completed and smiled, "I would say it's been a lovely chat, but… I'd be lying."

The soul eater realized what Fenrir meant and said, "Wait…"

Before he could say anything, Fenrir responded, "Oblivion awaits." The sigil was now complete and it began glowing as the soul eater screamed. He was pushed out of Tarre's body and God knows where.

* * *

Inside the nest, the sigil painted by Tarre began glowing and he smiled. He then saw every spirit turning into glowing blue orbs and flying out of the nest. He turned towards Chuchi and Olia, "It's done. You're both getting out of here now. I'll see you both very soon."

Before Chuchi or her daughter could say anything, they both turned into blue orbs and flew out the nest and into their bodies in the hospital. As they woke up, Hera called the doctors, who came quickly and were confounded at this development.

* * *

Back in the house, Fenrir held the body of Tarre. "Come on buddy, the thing worked. Wake up", Fenrir said, in a concerned tone.

Tarre groaned and put his right hand over his eyes, "You owe me a bottle of the finest Asgardian mead."

"Fine… you jackass. You win,", Fenrir said, "for once.", in an undertone.

"Where is the mask?", Tarre asked.

"In the room.", Fenrir said as he used the force to pull the mask towards Tarre.

As Tarre put the mask back on, he clicked on his commlink and contacted Ahsoka, "Are they up?", he asked.

"Yes.", Ahsoka said, "Yes, they are. What about you two, we sensed Fenrir fighting something dark?", Ahsoka asked.

"We're fine… the house… not so much.", Ahsoka heard Fenrir's voice.


	6. Chapter 6 - Trickster

Chapter 6 – Trickster

D100/1 ABY

On an unknown world beyond the nine realms were Loki and Rayleigh. The two gods had gotten wind of a possible tip via Heimdall and were closing in on their target – a prison complex.

"Loki… please contain your excitement.", Rayleigh told his nephew.

"I'm sorry. It's just my first time meeting him.", Loki replied as the two Archangels scouted the prison. Stealth and speed were necessary for this mission as the prison had powerful magical wards placed throughout it. These wards were meant for angels though and not archangels. Despite this, the two of them were being careful.

Crouching behind a rock, "Nephew… we are here to rescue him. Keep that in mind.", the God of Destruction spoke. With this the two scouted and determined the security to be very tight.

"How often have we walked into a trap… willingly?", Loki asked.

"It won't be a trap for much longer.", Rayleigh answered, his eyes glowing purple.

"I thought we were being subtle.", Loki commented.

Rayleigh raised his right hand, his palm facing towards the prison installation. "Hakai.", he whispered and every foul thing inside the prison screamed momentarily before turning into small purplish blots, disappearing into the air.

* * *

On Pantorra, Fenrir and Tarre were currently cleaning up the mess caused by the fight between Fenrir and the soul eater inside Chuchi's house, while Chuchi and her daughter were at the hospital, with Ahsoka.

"I don't know how to thank you all for this.", Chuchi said, while hugging her daughter as they both sat on her bed.

"Technically you only have to thank Fenrir and Tarre. The rest of us didn't do anything.", Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Oh, I will.", Chuchi said. She then checked on Olia to see that the girl was fast asleep. Laying her on the bed, Chuchi got up and sat at her bedside. "Inside… that place… I saw Master Viszla.", she said.

"Yes, it was a part of their plan.", Ahsoka said.

"He was without the mask.", Chuchi said.

"Oh… he wasn't always like that.", Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka… he had eyes… normal eyes.", Chuchi said.

Ahsoka was silent at this, partially shocked. "What happened exactly?", she then asked.

Chuchi gave her a complete account of what happened in the nest, and ended it with, "Did the Jedi ever face something like this?"

"I can't be sure.", Ahsoka answered, "…There never were any records about this in the Jedi temple."

"What are your plans for the future? Will you help rebuild the Jedi Order.", Chuchi asked after a while.

"No. I have a different path now. Maybe the Republic could do without the Jedi Order.", Ahsoka answered.

"Really!?", Chuchi asked.

"Without the order… but not without the Jedi.", Ahsoka said.

"Why?", Chuchi asked.

"During the clone wars… the Jedi were shackled to both the Senate and the Order itself. Most of them… forgot the true purpose of the order. It led to a lot of moral ambiguity and corruption, within the ranks of the Jedi.", Ahsoka answered.

"But there was a lot of good as well.", Chuchi said.

"Yes, but at the cost of overwhelming evil.", Ahsoka said. Behind them the door opened and entered Tarre Viszla.

"How are you both?", he asked Chuchi.

"Much better now. Olia is sleeping… peacefully, which is a pleasant surprise.", Chuchi said.

"I recommend you both take a medicine which induces a dreamless sleep… atleast for a while.", Tarre suggested.

"I was thinking the same.", Chuchi said looking at Tarre, "I will ask the doctor for such a medicine."

"Fenrir and I have repaired most of the damage done to your house… but it's probably for the best that you move to a different place.", Tarre further suggested.

"I promised Olia as such.", Chuchi said, "But, what damage are you talking about?"

"The thing possessed my body and fought Fenrir.", Tarre replied casually.

"Oh.", the two women said slightly shocked, but said nothing about it.

"I would like to thank you…", Chuchi began.

"There is no need for thanks. It was our duty to help you.", Tarre interrupted her.

"Nevertheless… we owe you both.", Chuchi said.

Tarre shook his head slightly, "You don't owe us anything Chairwoman."

"I disagree.", Chuchi said, "Where is Master Fenrir?", she asked.

"Master…", Tarre said with a grimace, while Ahsoka smiled slightly. "He's gone back to his ship… said he needed to check on his ward.", Tarre answered.

"I didn't know he had a ward.", Chuchi said.

"Her name is Ava. She is a few years older to Olia.", Ahsoka said.

"Oh, where are her parents?", Chuchi asked.

"Her mother was a Jedi knight, who survived the purge, but was killed by the Empire. We don't know anything about her father.", Ahsoka said.

"Oh… where did he find her?", Chuchi asked.

"Ahsoka found her actually, brought her along to the Republic.", Tarre answered, "Later Fenrir helped her track down her mother's lightsaber and offered to train her. Ava agreed to this."

* * *

Back on the unknown planet with Rayleigh and Loki. Infront of them used to be a prison structure, which was completely destroyed by Rayleigh. The two of them walked forwards and discovered a large box with enochian markings all over it. Loki stepped towards it and decided to rip the lid off the box – no tricks or anything. As the id came off its hinges, the Archangel duo saw a man inside the box, bound in chains with his mouth sewn shut, and his face covered in wounds. He was wearing a very dirty rag that barely covered his body. It looked like he had been tortured for quite a while. The man looked up at them, fear in his eyes. But at the sight of Loki and Rayleigh, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Loki came forward, removed the chains and lifted the man. Carrying him outside, Loki gently sat the man down on the floor with him and placed two fingers on his forehead, healing his wounds and undoing the sewing on his mouth. At the same time, Loki conjured proper clothes which replaced the dirty rag on the man's body. Lastly, he produced two vials of from his pocket and handed them to the man, who sat in silence.

Rayleigh and Loki had crouched down to look at the man. "We would like to take you to Asgard – Lord Gabriel."

The man – Gabriel showed no signs of registering what they said, but did not protest in any way when Loki and Rayleigh gently lifted him off the ground. Looking at the sky Loki yelled, "Heimdall, whenever you're ready."

A second later, the rainbow bridge appeared and transported the three Archangels to Asgard.

* * *

Back on Pantorra, inside the quinjet. Fenrir had just steeped in to find Satine Kryze keeping Ava company. Sira had gone back with Kanan and Hera to the Ghost.

"How's everything?", Fenrir asked.

"Meh.", Ava said.

"Are you a goat?", Fenrir asked.

"No!", Ava said, while Satine slightly smiled.

"Ok, what have you been up to?", Fenrir asked, to which Ava said nothing and avoided his gaze.

"You were sleeping the whole time, weren't you?", Fenrir said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe.", Ava said avoiding his gaze.

"No problem.", Fenrir said.

"Really!", Ava said surprised.

"Yes. But you will be doing only wrist exercises for the next month.", Fenrir said.

"But…", Ava started, "Not fair."

"You were the sleeping for the whole day.", Fenrir said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7 - Going Forward

Chapter 7 – Going Forward

35 million years BBY

Inside a cave being held prisoner by two dwarves, was a human male with a unique complexion. His hands were tied to the ceiling and his feet were tied together. Currently he was semi-conscious under the effect of whatever drug there was in the drink provided by the two dwarves. He tried to call out for help, but no sound came.

One of his captors came forward with a knife in one hand and a large metallic jar in the other. As he inched closer and closer, the man's face showed his panic. The dwarf then slashed his knife across the man's throat and as the blood came sputtering out of his throat, the dwarf used the force to direct the leaking blood towards the jar. The other dwarf came and collected some of his blood and tasted a bit of it, before being swatted by his companion.

"Not until we have every last drop.", the first dwarf said.

"But brother, how are we to know whether it is the right ingredient if we don't taste it?", the second one chimed.

"Galar… it is the right ingredient.", said the first one.

"Very well, be it on your head then Fjalar.", spoke Galar.

The two then turned towards the chained-up man and watched as the man bled. Seeing the look of fear and panic being replaced by a look of acceptance on the man's face, the two dwarves smiled viciously. The two then made many more cuts on the man's body and bled him dry.

After collecting all the blood Galar said, "That is a very unique pattern on his forehead."

"Aye… it is. I would say that this is the best example of Odin's creativity.", Fjalar said pointing at the symbol on the now dead man's fore head. A symbol which in later years came to be known as the symbol of Fulcrum.

* * *

D100/3 ABY

It had been a peaceful few years, the Empire had been defeated, Lucifer had been locked up and the nine realms were finally getting back on their feet. During these three years, the Archangel Gabriel had spent a few weeks on Asgard to get his bearings back after which he accompanied Rayleigh on their tour around the universe.

Zeb was now mostly on Lira San, but visited the other members regularly. Kanan and Hera mostly lived on Asgard, but kept visiting the Republic regularly. Ezra and Sabine followed the same suit, but also had a home on Lothal. Ahsoka and Tarre had found a secluded world in the unknown regions of the Republic, where they built a summer home for all members of the Ghost Crew and their friends to use whenever they wished. Apart from that the two were living on Asgard, due to Tarre's heavy workload as the champion.

In this time, Allfather Thor had taken on his daughter Hera and his son-in-law Kanan as his new apprentices, as full-fledged members of the Aesir. Following this rule of three – one master and two apprentices, Fenrir had officially taken Ava and Ezra as his apprentices, while he and Satine Kryze pursued a romantic relationship. Tarre's apprentices were Ahsoka and Sabine.

In this time-frame Luke had begun rebuilding the Jedi Order, and knowing that he still had much to learn he asked the members of the old order – Mace Windu (who had joined the Aesir, as the apprentice of Talia), Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano-Viszla to join him. He was disheartened by their refusal, he then asked Ezra, but was refused again. Mace advised Luke that by rebuilding the Jedi Order, he must not include the prejudices and practices of the old order and that Yoda had chosen him to lead the new order of the Jedi, so Luke must decide what kind of an order he would like to build. He was offered a similar advice by Kanan and Ahsoka. Luke then asked for Tarre's advice to which Tarre said, "The existence of the sith is entirely consequential of the Jedi Order's refusal to recognize that emotion isn't something you can just get rid of. If you can ensure the acceptance of emotion as it is, the Jedi would have progressed… not just in the force but also as people."

* * *

Currently on Asgard, inside the house of Kanan and Hera, Thor and Chopper were playing with his one-year old grandson – Jacen Syndulla, a boy with green hair, the same colour as Hera's skin. The tips of his ears and eyelashes were green as well, but his skin was light and his eyes blue. The toddler was laughing at the antics of his grandfather Thor – who was still looking like an old man, and the astromech Chopper. The parents of the said toddler were currently off-world on an important mission in the Republic. Thor then lifted the little man and addressed both Jacen and Chopper, "Let's take a walk shall we." Chopper warbled something to which Thor said, "Language."

Walking out in the streets of Asgard, the three headed towards the house of Ezra and Sabine, on the way they saw many people, some of them looked at the child in Thor's arms and smiled at him. Reaching the house of the Ezra and Sabine (who had returned from Krownest two days ago), Thor knocked at their doors and noticed that Jacen had now fallen asleep. After a while Ezra opened the doors and with tired eyes. He welcomed them in quickly and gestured them to be very quiet. Sabine then appeared and she looked equally tired, while clutching a baby in her arms. The baby had a small patch of hair – the same colour as Ezra's and her face looked a lot like Sabine's. She beckoned them to have a seat in the living room as Ezra went to the kitchen. The baby was a few weeks old. Thor and Chopper had volunteered to babysit, allowing Sabine and Ezra to get some much-needed rest. Behind them was a two-year-old Sira, lying down on the rug. Sabine then showed the baby to Thor, who asked in a low tone, "What's her name?"

"Mira… after Ezra's mother.", Sabine said as she tried placing Mira in her crib. But the minute she did that, Mira started crying, causing Sira to raise her head and let out a concerned whine. Sabine quickly brought Mira back in her arms, after which Mira stopped crying. Hearing his daughter's cries, Ezra quickly came back from the kitchen and Thor gave an understanding smile.

"It is only scary the first time.", he said.

"What do I do?", Sabine asked, "Anytime I try putting her down, Mira starts crying."

"Connect with her. Assure her through the force, that you are right there with her.", Thor said.

"We tried that.", Ezra said in a tired voice.

"Let go of your worry and concern. Empty yourself and then connect.", Thor said.

* * *

Inside their summer vacation house –Ahsoka was currently resting, in happy marital bliss. She could feel the little life growing inside her. She opened her eyes and walked out of the room towards the kitchen where Tarre was currently cooking them a healthy lunch. She came and hugged him from behind.

"Nice nap?", Tarre asked.

"It would have been nicer, if you were there.", Ahsoka answered.

"I was finishing something up with JARVIS.", Tarre said.

"What?", she asked curiously.

"Remember when I said I wanted to open a restaurant after the war?", Tarre asked in return.

"Yeah.", Ahsoka answered with a smile, Tarre's culinary skills were by far the best she had ever seen.

"That ambition is nearly achieved.", Tarre answered.

"How so?", Ahsoka asked.

"I purchased a few high-end restaurant chains in the core worlds of Asgardia, Alfheim, Vanaheim and the Republic.", Tarre answered turning around.

"What!?", Ahsoka asked surprised, "How much did it cost?"

Tarre smiled and said, "10% of everything I saved over the past few millennia."

"That doesn't answer my question, not completely.", Ahsoka said.

Before Tarre could say anything, there was a loud banging on the door. Rushing to the door, they were greeted by Fenrir, who gasped, "Oh good, you are home. Listen I need you to help me bury a body."

"What!?", Tarre nearly yelled.

"I am going back inside.", Ahsoka said, shaking her head and heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

Going outside towards Fenrir's ship, Tarre asked in an irritated tone, "Why did you bring a body here?"

"The law is on my tail.", Fenrir answered, "What was your guess?" Seeing Tarre's reaction Fenrir continued, "They got lucky."

"Or you're getting slow.", Tarre finished for him.

"Says the man, who spends the majority of his time failing to capture garden gnomes.", Fenrir retorted.

As they reached the cargo hold of the ship, Tarre asked, "Whose body is it?"

"Okami.", Fenrir answered.

"What?", Tarre asked surprised, "Where was it?"

"In this galaxy, on a world called Lumen.", Fenrir answered.

"What were you doing on Lumen?", Tarre asked.

"Visiting Satine. She's there on some senate business.", Fenrir answered.

"What was an okami doing all this way from Vanaheim?", Tarre asked.

"I was unable to determine that", Fenrir answered.

Together the two of them then took the body to a secluded spot on one of the planet's moon and quickly dug 15 feet into the ground and buried it there.

"Fenrir you do know that this is our vacation home.", Tarre gestured as he and Fenrir landed back on the planet where the house was.

"I know. Won't happen again.", Fenrir replied.

"You know, Bendu and Bruce are hunting a lamia in Alfheim.", Tarre commented.

"Seriously. They have never left Vanaheim before. I wonder if it's an isolated case.", Fenrir said.

"I hope it is.", Tarre replied, "If it's not, then we could have a serious problem on our hands."


	8. Chapter 8 - Prophecy

Chapter 8 – Prophecy

D20/4 ABY

Sabine and Ahsoka had taken a break from meditation and study. They were currently browsing through Tarre's memory datapad.

* * *

_D343/ 3638 BBY_

_Standing in the vault of Asgard, was Tarre Viszla. In front of him was an armor made out of the Uru metal with the same design as the one Lucifer had donned when he had possessed Tarre. As Tarre reached out with his right hand towards the armour, he heard a voice behind him, "Stop."_

_Turning around he saw Allfather Odin. "Am I cursed?", Tarre asked._

_"Yes.", answered Odin._

_"Can it be removed?", Tarre asked, with a desperate plea._

_Odin stood there silently gazing at him and sighed, "Follow me." With Odin leading the way, the two reached a different part of the vault, one that was accessible only to Odin and his Queen Freya. Odin waved his hand and a section of the vault disappeared, revealing a sheathed broadsword. Tarre could feel the immense power coming from the weapon._

_"What is this?", Tarre asked backing away._

_"A weapon of immense power. Like that armour it too is made out of Uru.", Odin faced Tarre with the sheathed longsword in his hands. "Its common name is the Odinsword, named after the one who forged it."_

_"You forged it? I thought only a few elite dwarves could work the Uru metal.", Tarre said._

_"Where do you think they learnt it from?", Odin asked rhetorically before continuing, "My ancestor, the first champion – Gabriel taught them how to make Uru weapons. Asgard's founder and our God – Buri allowed them to hoard the metal. But working the metal was never a skill native to them. My son Thor forged his first Uru axe – Jarnbjorn (Iron Bear), without the skill of dwarves." Odin paused and then continued, "You too have worked with the metal Tarre Viszla, the armour you were admiring before. It was forged by you."_

_"I…I don't remember forging it.", Tarre said confused._

_"Indeed. That memory is behind the wall, I put in your mind.", Odin spoke. _

_"Those memories are locked for a reason… a reason that I haven't been told.", Tarre commented._

_"Hel is something only a few can survive, and you survived the worst that Hel has to offer. It is better to not learn about those memories, for they bring an unbelievable amount of pain that you have already gone through.", Odin said in a fatherly voice. "In answer to your question… the Odinsword is capable of removing your curse."_

_"Then please use it. Remove this burden.", Tarre pleaded._

_"When I created this sword, God put an unbreakable enchantment on it. It can only be unleashed in Asgard's darkest hour, when it's imminent destruction is at hand.", Odin said. _

_"Ragnarok.", Tarre said._

_"Yes… the sword's real name is Ragnarok. For it holds the power to end everything.", Odin said._

_"Even God… even the Force?", Tarre asked._

_"Yes, if the wielder of this blade is powerful enough.", Odin said._

* * *

D35/4 ABY

"This is quite nice.", said Zeb as he gazed at the planet below him, with Sira yipping at his heels.

"What's this world's capital called again?", Tristan asked.

"Tarrgoviszla.", Ezra answered as he held the one-year old sleeping Mira in his arms.

"This is a nice change of pace for us.", Echo commented.

"I figured as well.", Rex said, as the two looked at Wrecker who was pouting.

"The capital's name… it sounds like Tarre Viszla… why is that?", Tristan asked.

"That's what we intend to find out.", Sabine said as she took Mira from Ezra's arm. They were all currently in the realm of Vanaheim, on a vacation, except Sabine and Ezra. Those two had been given an assignment by Tarre, while the rest had tagged along because Thor suggested this world as a good vacation spot.

* * *

On the vacation home of the Ghost family, Tarre and Ahsoka were sparring. Ahsoka was using both of her white lightsabers, while Tarre held his whitesabre with one hand, with the other hand behind his back. As Ahsoka launched a flurry of attacks, all of them executed skillfully and with poise, she found that none of them landed at their mark, more so her blades didn't even connect with Tarre's. With one quick swipe he had her disarmed and swung his lightsaber in downward slash, which Ahsoka avoided. She then flipped over him, called forth her lightsabers and as she landed, she swung them both at Tarre. Tarre had anticipated this and put some distance between himself and her, blocking both strikes and lightly force pushing her away. There one-month old baby boy named Gabriel was currently sleeping in the crib. Both parents were using the force to keep an eye on their child and had also instructed JARVIS to alert them immediately if Gabriel woke up. Gabriel had orange skin, his hair white with some blue stripes in them and on his forehead was the same pattern as his mother's. Gabriel's face looked a lot like Tarre's (when he was a baby). Although it was too early for the baby to open his eyes, Ahsoka had a feeling that her son's eyes would be the same as his father's. Tarre and Ahsoka had named Rex and Fenrir as Gabriel's godfathers, with Satine as the boy's godmother.

"For the flip to work, your opponent's guard must be down.", Tarre said, as Ahsoka stopped taking a few deep breaths.

"I know, I know. Just catching my breath.", Ahsoka said.

"We can stop, I don't want you putting yourself under unnecessary strain.", Tarre pointed out.

"I am fine. I can handle it.", Ahsoka said. She then switched to reverse grip and sped towards Tarre, who dodged, wove through and blocked her attacks.

"Ahsoka… you are letting the force use you. It has to be the other way around.", Tarre said.

Ahsoka followed his advice and used the force to increase her stamina and senses, which were already beyond human thanks to her montrals. Even with her eyes closed, she was acutely aware of Tarre's physical presence and his stance. Looking past his overwhelming force presence, Ahsoka proceeded with her attack. What happened next was hard to describe. When Ahsoka opened her eyes, she saw that she was no longer in front of Tarre, but inside a cave. Turning around she saw a human man chained to the ceiling, with the same symbol on his forehead as hers, with brown eyes and black hair. Between them were two dwarves, who Ahsoka saw were bleeding the man dry and collecting his blood. Ahsoka reached out with her hands to stop the two dwarves, but it had no effect. 'This must be a vision.', Ahsoka thought.

The man opened his mouth and green mist came out of it and surrounded her, "**In anger smites the warder of the realms, forth from their homes must all flee; nine paces fares the son of Odin, and slain by the serpent, fearless, he sinks.**", she heard the green mist speak to her. Then the whole scene changed and Ahsoka saw a severed head replace the chained man and the dwarves. This head was being held up by what appeared to be a tree root. "Second coming.", the head spoke, with the same green mist coming out of its mouth. After this Ahsoka felt herself go unconscious.

* * *

Someone was shaking her up. Ahsoka opened her eyes and found that she back in the real world, lying on top of Tarre who had shaken her awake.

"How long was I out?", she asked getting up.

Tarre got up as well, "A few seconds. Ahsoka what happened?"

"I had a vision.", Ahsoka said. "What happened out here?"

"You defeated me. You had me on the ground in less than a second, after which you fell on me.", Tarre answered. He then took her hand and led her inside, had her lie down on their bed and went to the kitchen to bring her water. By then the baby had stirred from his sleep and had started crying quietly. He looked to be in pain, which prompted Ahsoka to quickly hold Gabriel close to her, as Tarre rushed back into the room. Ahsoka gently caressed Gabriel's cheek and whispered in soothing tones to him, while Tarre placed two fingers on his son's head.

"I don't sense anything wrong with him.", Tarre said. Gabriel had stopped crying but his little face still displayed a little pain. "JARVIS, scan now.", Tarre said.

"Yes sir.", JARVIS's voice came from the ceiling. A moment later JARVIS spoke, "Scan complete. The baby is completely healthy." Gabriel's face then relaxed, as Ahsoka pressed him even closer to her body.

"We should take him to Asgard. They would know what this was.", Tarre said.

"Alright, JARVIS ready our ship.", Ahsoka said.

A few moments later, with Ahsoka still holding Gabriel in her arms and Tarre carrying all of the supplies needed for the baby, the three boarded Tarre's ship – a Kom'rk class fighter/transport. As the ship entered orbit, Tarre started to speak, but before he could say anything, the Bifrost transported them to Asgard.


	9. Chapter 9 - Meeting

Chapter 9 – Meeting

Onboard the ship – Avenger II, within the dojo were Thor, Hera and Kanan. The latter two were sparring with Thor. They were fighting with wooden sticks. "You've grown stronger.", Thor commented while looking at them.

"It doesn't feel like it.", Kanan said panting.

"I disagree.", Hera said panting as well.

"Why don't we take a little break. I'm sure Chopper and Loki are getting on each other's nerves.", Thor said.

To this, the two nodded and putting their training sticks back on the walls, the three of them left. Thor snapped his fingers, cleaning the sweat and dirt on Hera and Kanan. The three of them made their way towards the mess hall, where two-year-old Jacen was being entertained by Loki and Chopper. The latter was trying it's very best to catch Loki off-guard and zap him, while the former kept turning Chopper's manipulators into flowers in response and smiled mischievously.

Every time Chopper's manipulators were transformed, Jacen would give a little laugh and say, "Choppy." It was the only word the little one would say, which when he had first spoken had made the parents ecstatic.

"Are you a five-year-old, brother?", Thor asked as he along with the parents of the toddler entered the mess hall, and saw Loki turning Chopper's manipulators into flowers.

Chopper then rolled towards Hera and loudly complained in binary. "Don't start something that you can't finish Chopper.", Hera said, as she then picked up Jacen, who happily said, "Choppy." Kanan ruffled his son's green hair and Chopper complained again.

"I warned you.", Loki smiled in response.

"Loki.", Thor said in a tired tone.

"Oh, very well.", Loki sighed and lazily waved his hand, turning the flowers back into manipulators.

"Where are we headed?", Kanan asked as he and Hera sat down next to each other.

"Jotunheim.", Loki answered.

"Did you two read the briefing?", Thor asked.

"Yes.", Hera and Kanan answered in a serious tone. Jacen picked up on that tone and looked at the adults curiously. Hera sensing her son's curiosity got up and looked at Thor, who nodded in return.

"Time for a nap.", she said to her son, who protested slightly and said, "Choppy." Hera sighed and made her way towards her, Kanan and Jacen's quarters. Chopper rolled behind them.

"How I wish I was his age.", Loki sighed reminiscently.

"Mentally speaking, you are his age.", Thor said, while Kanan smiled slightly.

"Really, you jest Thor.", Loki replied.

"About this meeting.", Kanan started, "If things don't go according to plan…"

"Relations would be damaged, but there would be no war between our two worlds. Of that I am sure.", Thor said.

"How are things in Midgard?", Loki asked.

"You mean the Republic, right?", Kanan asked.

"Yes.", Loki answered.

"Quite well. Most of the Empire's last remnants have been found and dealt with. A few of them remain, but there is no sign of Thrawn.", Kanan replied.

"There won't be. Thrawn is no longer in Midgard or any of the realms. I had Tarre, Fenrir, Ahsoka, Sabine, Ezra and Ava track the purrgil trajectory. They determined that Thrawn was now outside of the nine realms. If he were ever to return, Heimdall would know and he would inform us.", Thor said.

"But haven't you said that Heimdall's sight can be avoided?", Kanan asked.

"I have. The proof of that is sitting beside you.", Thor said as he gestured towards Loki, who was sitting on the same side as Kanan.

"So, if he were to return, there is a chance that we would not know?", Kanan asked in return.

"A small chance.", Thor said.

"You are worried.", Loki commented.

"I am. With good reason.", Kanan said, "Thrawn was by far the deadliest tactician we ever met. In all our encounters, we were overwhelmed by him."

"Back then, the Rebellion was still forming… yes?", Thor asked. Kanan nodded. "Despite that, Thrawn was defeated."

"But at a great price.", Kanan said.

"Do you know the difference between then and now?", Loki asked.

"Maybe.", Kanan said unsurely.

"You have grown, you have learnt from your mistakes and shortcomings. You know more than you did before and you are better prepared to handle such a threat.", Thor answered.

"Not to mention, this time you will have more help.", Loki said with a smile, "That is… if this meeting goes according to plan.", Loki looked towards Thor.

"It will.", Thor said.

"I still think it is a bit risky.", Loki said.

"This coming from the man, who foolishly flyted few of the most powerful Gods alive.", Thor said.

"That doesn't mean I am wrong.", Loki said.

"Aegir would not have agreed for the meeting if he didn't want to listen. Make sure Loki, that you don't flyte anyone this time.", Thor said looking his brother in the eye.

"I assure you brother, besides flyting is still banned.", Loki spoke.

Just then, there was an alarm going off. Contacting the bridge Thor calmly asked, "Report."

"All-father we are under attack. It's a fleet, bearing Surtur's mark.", came the response.

"I thought the ship was cloaked?", Loki asked.

"Aye sire, but the enemy were able to target us with no difficulty.", came the answer.

"Surtur's not with them. If he were, we would be able to feel it.", Thor commented. "Get the ship to Jotunheim immediately. I'd rather we didn't waste time dealing with these buffoons.", Thor calmly instructed.

Loki then got up and said, "Allow me to deal with the enemy fleet."

"Not yet.", Thor said as the ship was in hyperspace again. "If we are still pursued, then you have my permission to wreak havoc upon them."

* * *

Reaching Tarrgoviszla, the group disembarked from the ship and entered a bar cum restaurant near the spaceport. Here they were met with Satine Kryze and the second apprentice of Fenrir Lokison (the first being Ezra). By this time Mira had woken up and was still being held by her mother, though Mira made a few protests about wanting to walk a little, Sabine ignored them and placed a light kiss on her daughter's forehead. The group – Tristan Wren, Garazeb Orrelios, Commander Rex, Clone Force 99 (including Echo), Ezra, Sabine, Mira and Sira – were waved by Ava, came over and sat down. Sira had straight away ran towards the two women, who started to pet her. Meanwhile in the restaurant, there was a man telling a story which seemed to have the complete interest of everyone present.

"Where's Fenrir?", Ezra asked.

Gesturing towards the man, Satine said, "The storyteller knows."

With this the group too started to hear the story of the man, who seemed to consumed by fear. "I tell you no lie… It swallowed the whole village. Not a bone to be found.", the man said. He then paused, looked at the crowd and said, "Oh! Don't give me that look shitling.", at this Sabine covered Mira's ears. The man then rose up from his seat and said, "That is why we had to call him… THE WHITE WOLF. He stood in the middle of that frozen lake… a look of irritation on his face, like he knew it was coming for him.", the man paused, took deep breath. While everyone in the restaurant was looking at the man with an open mouth and awestruck look on their face, the group waiting for Fenrir looked a bit bored at this. "The ice cracked open and a Selkiemore shot out, a creature so terrifying that it can swallow entire ships, with it's cavernous mouth full of devil's teeth.", a few people gasped at this, "It… swallowed him… whole.", the man said as his eyes fell to the ground.

At this Ava sniggered, and everyone looked at her. "Ava!", Satine said.

"I am sorry, it's just Master is so stingy with the details.", the nineteen-year-old apprentice of Fenrir said in her defense.

"You think this is a joke, lass.", the man bellowed. Before he could say anything else, the doors of the establishment were flung open and in entered the White Wolf – Fenrir, drenched from head to toe in Selkiemore guts. The stench had in no time completely filled the restaurant, with people covering their noses, and Mira burrowing her head in Sabine's shoulder. Fenrir ignoring the stupefied looks on the faces of everyone, except the ones who were expecting him, walked up to the storyteller and said, "I'll take what I am owed."

Looking at Ezra, Sabine said, "This smells' worse than the sewers. The ones you smelt like back then."


	10. Chapter 10 - Back Again

Chapter 10 –Back Again

Inside the healing room, within the royal palace of Asgard. The two worried parents – Tarre and Ahsoka were currently waiting for news on their month-old son Gabriel. The baby was peacefully sleeping in his mother's arms, while the healer who had taken scans of the child was completing their analysis. She then turned to the parents and said, "Perhaps you would like to wait outside."

"No.", said Tarre, "Tell us. I know that you have completed your analysis."

"Really now… I must insist that you wait outside.", the healer replied.

Before Tarre could say anything, Ahsoka placed her free hand on Tarre's shoulder. This did not stop Tarre who started speaking, "I don't know why you are so keen at hiding whatever it is that you have found, and I don't care. You will tell us now.", with a slightly threatening tone.

"I do not appreciate this tone of yours.", the healer said. At that moment the doors of the room opened and in entered Prince Issho, the acting ruler of Asgard in Thor's absence. "What is going on here?", he asked.

The healer then turned and told him the entire events ending it with Tarre's threat. Issho then said in a clear voice, "Tell them what you have found."

The healer was taken aback at this. She then cleared her throat and said, "The child's brainwaves are a bit unusual. It would seem that he may have picked up on some thoughts of his parents, which caused the minor discomfort. But I need more time to completely be sure of this."

"Very well.", Issho said, "Now we should leave and let her verify her findings.", leading the parents out of the healing room.

As they exited, Issho asked "What happened to your son?"

Tarre then began to tell Issho the complete tale, of how Ahsoka had experienced a vision and moments later, Gabriel was affected. "It wasn't a minor discomfort. He was in pain.", Tarre said.

"He could have picked up on my pain. The one I experienced during the vision.", Ahsoka thought out loud.

"Was he in sight at that time?", Issho asked.

"No.", the two said.

"May I?", Issho asked extending his forefinger towards Gabriel's head.

"Yes.", Ahsoka answered.

Issho then placed his forefinger on the child's forehead and was quiet for a moment. He then removed the finger and said, "The healer was right. Your son's mind is strong, he unconsciously picked up on your thoughts and feelings. Add to that his connection with the force. In time, he would be an exceptionally strong telepath."

"What was the details of this vision?", Issho asked.

"I… I am not sure.", Ahsoka said.

"I don't mean to push you… but you are sure of what you saw.", Issho said.

Ahsoka then glanced at Tarre, who quickly said, "Maybe we can talk later."

"This vision is important; I can sense that much. I only ask you to trust me with it.", Issho said.

Tarre then began, "Prince Issho, I must ask that we be given leave…"

Before he could finish, Ahsoka interrupted, "It's fine. I will tell you what I saw." With that she began to explain her vision. Issho remained quiet throughout Ahsoka's explanation.

After a moment he said, "Follow me." He then led the parents holding the new born child to the record room, within the palace. Going towards a certain computer panel, he asked Ahsoka to concentrate on the face of the person she saw. Ahsoka did as she asked and moments later, she said, "That's him. His name is Kvasir."

"What does it all mean?", Tarre asked and Ahsoka was very much confused by this.

"Heimdall, I know you are watching. We will need the complete record.", Issho said to the air. "That was no vision. It was a prophecy and a prediction of the future.", Issho said turning towards the two.

"So…that means one of you four brothers is going to be slain by a serpent?", Ahsoka asked.

"Tarre…", Issho turned towards Tarre prompting him to answer.

"Slain by the serpent. That is how Thor is fated to die.", Tarre answered.

"What!?", Ahsoka asked shocked.

"This relates to Ragnarok, doesn't it?", Tarre asked.

"I hope not.", Issho answered. The trio then turned to find Heimdall walking towards them.

"I assume that you saw everything?", Issho asked.

"Everything, but the vision. I am one of the few beings who knew Kvasir.", Heimdall spoke and placed a small disk in front of them. "This is the complete record we have about Kvasir. Should you require more information, go to your home-world of Shili. There you will find Rayleigh, who knew Kvasir nearly as well as Odin." With this Heimdall started to walk out.

"Why Shili?", Ahsoka asked.

"The planet you call Shili is where Kvasir died.", Heimdall answered.

"What of the Serpent?", Tarre asked. "You know… don't you?"

"I swore an oath to Odin, Rayleigh and Freyja to take that secret to my grave.", Heimdall said.

"Heimdall, this pertains to Thor – our king's fate. We must know.", Issho said.

"You of all people know that some doors must remain closed.", Heimdall respond ed and left towards his post.

"What does that mean?", Tarre asked Issho.

"He refers to the reason I gouged out my eyes.", Issho said. "Read what's on that disk. After that please visit my uncle. He may reveal what Heimdall won't." As Issho turned to walk, he stopped midway and said, "Your son will have an important part to play in the future. Keep him safe and ready."

* * *

D36/4 ABY

A day had passed ever since the Selkiemore had been slain by Fenrir. Of course, he had to get new clothes as the ones drenched in Selkiemore guts were destroyed. During this time the group had seen one of the local sites – a huge golden statue that showed Tarre Viszla standing victorious over a large and mean looking orc. "Hey, we've seen this guy before. On Vorzyd V, in the underground lab."

"Yeah… Mediveh.", said Fenrir. "A very powerful orc."

"Whatever happened to him?", Ezra wondered aloud.

"He's probably alive. The orcs are really good at hiding.", Fenrir answered.

The group then went to visit another tourist site – a cathedral. Inside the building they saw a statue of a man crucified on a wooden cross. On closer inspection, Tristan gasped for the man resembled Tarre. "What the hell happened to him?", he blurted out.

Sabine looked at Fenrir, wondering if they should say anything. Fenrir shook his head and said, "If you hire a tour guide, you'll get a slightly watered-down version of the events." Listening to that Wrecker said, "I am going back to the ship."

"Wait… Wrecker, would you like to blow something up?", Fenrir asked.

"Really!?", Wrecker asked excitedly.

"Oh yes. You'll like it.", Fenrir said. He then gave Tech a set of coordinates. As Clone force 99 prepared to go, Fenrir looked at Rex and Echo, "Keep an eye on them. We don't want to cause an upheaval here."

"Don't worry sir, we'll keep an eye on them.", Rex said. He and Echo then left with clone force 99.

"I suppose, you two don't want to see some explosions?", Fenrir asked Satine and Ava. Satine didn't dignify that with a response to which Fenrir smiled slightly. "I would.", Ava said.

"Hmm.", Fenrir sighed.

Mira looked at the statue and babbled something, while she was being held by Ezra. "It's go time", Fenrir whispered to Ezra. Ezra nodded and handed Mira to Tristan. Sabine and Ezra looked at each other and then at Fenrir.


	11. Chapter 11 - Rings

Chapter 11 – Rings

D38/4 ABY

It had taken a few days and a few stops along the way, but the ship Avenger – II had finally reached the capital of Jotunheim. The ship and the crew were relatively unscathed after the attack of the fire giant fleet, which had pursued the Aesir ship, before being utterly destroyed by Loki. As the ship received coordinates to land on an icy plateau, which was a short distance (for giants) away from the Palace of Thrym, the King before Laufey. As the ramp of the warship was lowered to let the entourage out, they were all greeted by icy winds that would have frozen any mortal being, no matter how properly they were covered. If not for the divine presence, Hera, Kanan, their son Jacen and all of the ship's crew except for Thor and Loki would have frozen.

King Thor was sitting atop his goat – Tanngnjóstr (Old Norse for Teeth Grinder), as he rode down the ramp and met up with his brother – Kuzan the most recent Archangel, and the current King of the Frost Giants, riding a giant penguin. As Thor and Kuzan approached each other, Tanngnjóstr brayed in a sad tone and reared up on his hind legs, he then brought his front legs down and brayed sadly again.

"I see Tanngnjóstr has not changed much, dear brother.", Kuzan said.

"I am Otis.", the goat brayed sadly.

"Otis is not a proper name, Tanngnjóstr.", Thor said.

Behind him the remaining entourage appeared, with Loki riding Sleipnir – the eight-legged horse (whose birth was due to Loki's antics). Kanan along with Chopper (properly strapped in) rode a horse – named Alvis (meaning all wise), while Hera and Jacen rode Thor's other goat – Tanngrisnir (Old Norse for Teeth-barer), who had taken quite a liking to the ones riding him and Kanan as well, Chopper… not so much. He came over and menaced at his brother, Tanngnjóstr and spoke, "Oh will you stop being such a dillweed Otis."

"Life has no meaning Marvin, we are all going to die.", Tanngnjóstr/Otis brayed.

"Cheer up you, before I beat it into you.", Tanngrisnir/Marvin bared his teeth.

"Marvin, lay off your brother.", Hera said while Thor looked at the goats with a frown.

Kuzan then greeted all of them, "Welcome to Jotunheim. We have a lot of lovely events planned for you, to show that our savage ways are truly in the past."

"That would be a welcome surprise, dear brother.", Loki said with a smile.

"Then prepare to be surprised.", Kuzan said as he led them to the palace. He, Loki and Thor led the way, "Is Aegir here?", Thor asked in a whisper.

"He is, we will meet him tonight at dinner.", Kuzan whispered back, "Any trouble getting here?"

"A little.", Thor whispered back.

"Utgard-Loki?", Kuzan asked.

"Fire Giants, bearing Surtre's symbol.", Loki answered shaking his head.

Behind the two, Marvin was growling unnecessarily at Otis's back, while Otis occasionally brayed in a sad tone. Jacen, who was covered in head to toe by his mother with proper winter gear gave a little laugh as he caught snow in his hands, while the parents smiled at this – being the first time Jacen had seen snow. Chopper meanwhile was unnecessarily complaining about how the weather would be harmful to his circuits.

* * *

Back on their vacation home in the unknown regions of the Republic, Tarre was cradling the sleeping baby Gabriel, while Ahsoka was reading the information on Kvasir. After a while, she sighed in frustration and put the datapad down and put her head in her hands.

"Till now, the only meaningful thing I've gotten is that there was a war between Aesir and another order – the Vanir, which isn't even described. It's like a long prose, where they are just going on and on…", Ahsoka said. She then paused and said, "I tried having JARVIS scan the datapad to get the important details, but I only got a bunch of nonsense."

"Ahsoka, this isn't like you… getting impatient so easily.", Tarre said.

"I know… there's this sense of urgency, like if I don't figure it out, everything will be destroyed.", Ahsoka said.

"Breath, let your frustration out, release it with each breath.", Tarre said.

"I can't… how are you able to remain so calm right now?", Ahsoka asked.

"This isn't the first time I've had visions of Thor's doom.", Tarre answered. "This lack of any meaningful information isn't what's bothering you, you have to face what is truly bothering you."

"You know what's bothering me?", Ahsoka said slightly heated up. She then got up and walked away.

"I know… but do you?", Tarre asked.

"Tarre… this vision of doom, not only concerns Thor but also our son. How can you be so calm?", Ahsoka asked again.

"I am better at hiding it.", Tarre smiled slightly. "Ahsoka, let it be in the open.", he whispered, but his words were clearly heard by Ahsoka.

"I am worried I won't be able to save Gabriel, like I failed to save Anakin, and when I failed to save you.", Ahsoka said and sat down, a single tear falling from her eyes.

Tarre reached and placed his metal arm on her shoulder, "We will keep Gabriel safe; we will teach him all he needs to know to survive. I swear it on my life, nothing bad will ever happen to you or Gabriel as long as I am in the world of the living." In the distance, there was a thunderous boom and Ahsoka looked up.

Tarre cradled the baby who had woken up because of the sound. "It's okay Gabe,", Tarre whispered, "Just a little lightning, nothing to worry about."

Ahsoka saw Tarre effortlessly comforting their son and lulling him back to sleep. She then picked up the datapad and gave it another look, this time with a calmer mind. After a while, her eyes widened as he gained information about Kvasir. After a bit of reading she turned to Tarre and said, "I learnt a bit about Kvasir."

"Then tell me.", Tarre said in a low tone.

"He was known as the living treaty, created by Odin from God-spit to end a long and disastrous war between Aesir and Vanir. The datapad also says that the Vanir were once part of the Aesir, and years after Kvasir's creation the two orders reunited under the Aesir banner. It doesn't state much about his past, but it refers to his title – **Kvasir the wise, the one with answers to everything**."

"When did he die?", Tarre asked.

"35 million years ago. The records state him to be much older than Thor, nearly 350 million years.", Ahsoka answered, "There is no mention of the serpent."

"Then we go to Shili. There are questions, for which we have no answers.", Tarre said.

* * *

On Tarrgoviszla, Sabine and Ezra had successfully infiltrated their target – an armory, deep underground and very close to the planet's core. The security was exceptional, but thanks to their skills and tech the two entered the innermost chamber and found the objects that Tarre had tasked them to secure.

"Ok, this will give us a few minutes to get the job done.", Sabine said. Then she and Ezra looked at the center of the chamber and reached out through the force.

As they did so, the ground opened up and revealed a box within. The two could feel huge amounts of power coming from the box.

"This reminds me of the sith holocron on Malachor.", Ezra commented.

"Don't talk about that.", Sabine said.

"Sorry.", Ezra said.

"Let's just replace the contents and get out of here.", Sabine said. She then grabbed the box and opened it, revealing ten rings within it, which were the source of power the two felt. Sabine used the force to pick them out, while Ezra took them from her (using the force) and placed them inside another box.

"Ok, we got them.", Ezra said.

"Now, we make our way back carefully.", Sabine said, after replacing the rings with fakes in the original container and sealing them away.

* * *

Inside the cathedral, the group (Fenrir, Satine, Tristan, Ava, Sira and Mira), were currently listening to a tour guide telling them about the planet's rich history and culture. Fenrir had a look on his face, which said 'This is all a load of crap.'

"You know what the true account is, don't you?", Satine asked, as she and Fenrir hung back. Meanwhile Ava was sitting in one of the benches, barely paying attention and petting Sira, who after a while came and snuggled up at Fenrir's leg.

"You could say so.", Fenrir answered as he reached down a hand to caress the wolf, "Want me to tell you the true account?"

"No, actually I have something I wanted to tell you.", Satine said as she whispered into Fenrir's ear, while no one else was paying attention. As she spoke Fenrir was completely surprised and even stuttered a bit. As he opened his mouth to say something, a voice rang out from behind them, "LOKISON."

Following this the whole group turned around to look at the source of the voice and they saw a red headed middle-aged human male, panting at them. His eyes had a wild look and his face was full of excitement and aggression, almost a manic look.

"I am sorry, do I know you?", Fenrir asked.

"I am Thoros.", the man said furiously.

"Thoros?", Fenrir wondered aloud, "I do not know anyone by that name."

As Thoros started to answer, Fenrir stepped in front of Satine, and had his mould out.

"Your father once offered me great insult. Today you pay for his crimes.", Thoros said.


	12. Chapter 12 - Fire and Storm

Chapter 12 – Fire and Storm

Sailing through the air, Fenrir recalled how he had ended up in this situation. Back in the cathedral, Thoros had moved so fast that Fenrir had no time to react. He was barely able to get Satine out of the way, before being punched so hard that he went through the roof and possibly broke the sound barrier on the way. The blow was blocked by his shield, otherwise Fenrir would definitely have ended up with his skull broken again.

As he fell to the ground, he realized that he was in the mountainous regions that bordered the city of New Vizsla, where the Cathedral had been constructed. 'Not good.', Fenrir thought.

"Fenrir, where are you?", his commlink beeped.

"Outside the city, somewhere in the mountains.", Fenrir spoke as he coughed.

There was another boom, and Thoros landed in front of him, with his manic look now replaced by a look of complete hate. "I'll call you back.", Fenrir said as he unfurled his wings and flew towards his foe, grabbing him and breaking towards the atmosphere.

* * *

Inside their ship, Ahsoka flew them towards the planet as they exited hyperspace, while Tarre was feeding baby Gabriel, after he had changed the baby. As they entered Shili's atmosphere, Ahsoka concentrated and looked out for Rayleigh's presence. She was unable to sense his presence, but sensed another overwhelming presence.

"I'll be damned.", Tarre said.

"What?", Ahsoka asked.

"It's Gabriel.", he answered.

"I know, you're cradling him.", Ahsoka said with a smile.

"No, no, no. Gabriel – the first Champion.", Tarre said lightly shaking his head.

"Oh… we haven't seen him in almost 4 years.", Ahsoka said. She then flew the ship to a clearing close to Gabriel – the archangel's presence. As she set the ship down, she got out of the pilot's chair and took baby Gabriel from Tarre's arms. Exiting the ship, the two quickly walked and as they reached Gabriel (the original), Ahsoka saw charred remains of what appeared to be a cottage.

"Welcome to Shell Cottage,", came a voice just ahead of them. The air shimmered and Gabriel the archangel appeared out of thin air, "or what remains of it."

"I don't follow.", Tarre said.

"It burned down a few days ago.", Gabriel said, "It's good to see you both, Tarre and… Ahsoka?"

"Yes, we only met once on Asgard and that too for a brief moment.", Ahsoka said, "I'm surprised you remember me."

"Thor spoke highly of you, and so did Tarre.", Gabriel said as he sat down on a nearby rock. "Forgive me, I would have served refreshments, but I don't have any at the moment."

"That's alright.", Ahsoka said.

"He looks like a bright young fellow.", Gabriel said gesturing towards the baby, "What's his name?"

"This bright young fellow's name is Gabriel.", Tarre said as the two of them found suitable rocks to sit upon.

"Ah! I've always said that Gabriel's a fine name for fine folk.", Gabriel said with a smug smile. "So, to what do I owe this visit, and how did you know that I would be here?"

"Actually, we were looking for Rayleigh. Heimdall told us that he could be found on Shili.", Tarre said.

"I see. Heimdall wouldn't have known that I was here. Anyway, I last saw Rayleigh a few days ago, when the cottage had burned down.", Gabriel spoke.

"How did the cottage burn?", Ahsoka asked.

"Oh,", Gabriel sighed tiredly, "It's all Rayleigh. The man is as fearsome and kind as they get, but with his luck… I'm surprised he's still walking in one piece. If he wasn't the Archangel of Destruction, he would've been the Archangel of Bad Luck."

"I'd heard stories about that. Never thought that it'd be true.", Tarre said.

"Oh, it is. Anyway, he would probably be in one of the recently established gambling houses.", Gabriel said as he leaned back.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?", Tarre asked curiously.

"I've been out of touch with Midgard's customs and traditions. Ever since Odin had outlawed any Aesir coming to Midgard, it became very difficult, nearly impossible. But Thor reversed that rule. Now Aesir can come and observe, without interfering with the worlds, even help if it's appropriate. So, I am studying the cultures of Midgard.", Gabriel said with enthusiasm.

"How many worlds have you studied yet?", Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, the Togruta people are the first actually.", Gabriel said, "Rayleigh and I had visited some worlds in the other realms before coming to Midgard."

"Alright then, I'll go look for Rayleigh.", Tarre said.

"I'm going to return to the ship, let little Gabriel sleep on an actual bed.", Ahsoka said as both she and Tarre rose.

"Tarre, leave Mjolnir behind. I'd like to speak with it.", Gabriel spoke. Tarre followed his request and lightly swung Mjolnir towards its first wielder.

* * *

Back on Tarrgoviszla, Fenrir had nearly gotten out of the planet's atmosphere, with Thoros in tow. One of Thoros's hands was engulfed in fire with which he slugged Fenrir and grabbed his left wing, transferring the fire from his hand to Fenrir's wing. Fenrir yelled in pain, and punched Thoros, as he fell back to the planet's surface. The fire immediately spread to Fenrir's body and it wasn't going out anytime soon. Losing his feathers Fenrir uncontrollably plummeted to the planet's surface, turning into a fireball.

On the surface, Ezra and Sabine looked up in the sky. They had met up with Rex's group, after completing their mission. The two of them saw a fireball plummeting towards the ground, while Rex had just finished talking with Ava, who informed him of the situation. As the group saw the fireball, Ezra softly spoke, "Fenrir?"

"Crosshair, what is that?", Hunter asked.

"Hard to say, but I think that's our friend.", Crosshair spoke.

"What? How is that possible?", Hunter asked.

"I guess we'll find out.", Sabine said as she and the others ran towards the spot where the fireball had just crashed. Reaching the crash site, they heard weak moans and saw that in the middle of the crater was a figure completely covered in flames, some of which had also gotten on the ground nearby. Those flames that had gotten on the ground seemed like they were alive and started floating back towards the figure covered in flames.

As Sabine and Ezra attempted to use the force to stop the flames, Tech and Echo sprayed flame retardant (which they carried if Wrecker's explosions had gotten out of hand) on the figure. As they did this, the flames became stronger and the figure screamed in pain, prompting them to stop. Sabine then had an idea, as she took out one of the ten rings she and Ezra had taken from the vault. Putting it on she used it's power on the figure, siphoning some of the flames from the figure and inside the ring. It appeared to work, as Rex along with Ezra approached the figure with med packs.

Reaching close, they saw the figure was indeed Fenrir (whose features were completely burned), and his wings were completely charred, leaving behind a severely burned bony structure in their place. Suddenly the flames roared back to life causing Fenrir to scream in pain again, but this time his screams were louder and lasted longer, before going completely silent. Ezra was able to get himself and Rex away from it in time. As Sabine exchanged fearful looks with Ezra and Rex, more people came to see the crash site.

From up above, the group then heard an unearthly sound and saw three figures land on the planet's surface, followed by a troop transport. As the figures landed, they saw that Hulk was leading them and was flanked by Voris and Talia. He quickly ordered the group to move away from Fenrir, who was barely moving. The three then raised their hands towards Fenrir and chanted in a mixture of Enochian and Old Norse. Sabine and Ezra caught only one word from it – Muspelheim. As the chant finished, the fire on Fenrir had completely extinguished. Hulk then told Talia and Voris to take the ground troops and search for the assailant. By that time, the other group led by Satine had arrived on speeders as well, with Tristan tightly holding Mira in his arms (who was crying). Tristan shielded the toddler from the horrible sight, while Hulk helped the medical staff get Fenrir in a healing tube. Satine rushed to his side, while Sabine and Ezra went over to Mira. Ava stood there horrified and was approached by Rex.

* * *

Inside their ship on Shili, Ahsoka heard a knock coming from the cargo bay. She immediately went and saw Gabriel – the archangel standing in front of her, holding the hammer in his hand.

"I take it Tarre hasn't found Rayleigh yet?", Gabriel asked.

"He said he's closing in and would return by nightfall.", Ahsoka answered.

"As you might know Mjolnir is sentient. It records every moment of it's wielder after choosing one.", Gabriel started as he leaned against the door.

"I did not know that.", Ahsoka said.

"Rayleigh was once the Champion.", Gabriel said.

"I remember Tarre telling me.", Ahsoka nodded.

"Yes, I…", Gabriel sighed, "Mjolnir showed me what Tarre's most recent memories, concerning your vision and the prophecy, including your interaction with Heimdall."

"Oh!", Ahsoka said. "Do you know what that was about?", she asked.

"I do. Rayleigh will never reveal his secret, the one he, Odin and Freyja shared. Ironically Freyja too was once Asgard's champion as was Odin.", Gabriel said.

"I see.", Ahsoka said, "Then we came here for nothing."

"No. Through Mjolnir, I can share the secret with you, but you must swear not to share it with Tarre.", Gabriel said.

"Why not?", Ahsoka asked.

"You'll understand once I show it to you.", Gabriel said.

"If you were able to find the secret through Mjolnir, wouldn't Tarre as well?", Ahsoka asked, slightly frustrated this time.

"No, Mjolnir decides what secret to reveal. You can't force it to reveal something it doesn't want too and Tarre knows this.", Gabriel said.

"You'll tell me the secret but I can't tell it to my husband?", Ahsoka asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. This is something that Tarre must discover on his own.", Gabriel said.

"Alright… I promise.", Ahsoka said reluctantly after a while. Gabriel then held the hammer up and invited Ahsoka to grasp its handle, which she had never done before. As she touched it, she felt that Mjolnir would've dropped if not for Gabriel. Together with Gabriel's help she saw the secret and was left literally shocked by it. She could feel Rayleigh's anger, grief and regret flowing through the handle, as could Gabriel.

* * *

On Jotunheim, Hera and Kanan were riding Marvin and Alvis, along with Jacen and Chopper. They were also accompanied by Otis who was still braying sadly, while Marvin did his best to beat the sadness out of his brother (without dislodging his riders).

"He needs a good kick up his backside. Master pampers him too much.", Marvin said.

Alvis huffed at this, "He pampers you both.", he said in an undertone.

"Marvin, let your brother be.", Kanan said, while Jacen gave a small laugh at the two goats. Marvin huffed and turned away from Otis. The group was accompanied by the Asgardian entourage, and two frost giants who were friendly enough. They had finished dinner an hour ago, and had met the truly enormous Aegir. They had found Aegir to be a very pleasant God, who gave them a warm welcome to Jotunheim. Right now, they were outside the palace, enjoying the sights of the icy world, when the two felt a disturbance coming from the palace. Hera immediately tightly hugged Jacen, who had sensed the disturbance as well. Looking up the saw that the sky had split in two halves, and could hear the distinct clash of weapons in the palace.

"Go to your ship quickly. We have been infiltrated.", one of the frost giants said.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Squirrel

Chapter 13 – The Squirrel

D42/4 ABY

4 days had passed since the incident on Tarrgoviszla. During this time Fenrir's healing had begun, being unconscious for the most part. He had awakened on the third day, and found Satine at his bedside, while his father – Loki stood in front of the bed, looking at him with hard eyes that had a hint of concern behind them.

Fenrir covered in bandages from head to toe, awoke and cracked a tasteless joke, "Hey God what are you making? Just a wooden stick that lights on fire. Sounds like a match made in heaven." As expected, this joke did not result in the laughs that Fenrir thought it would, so he tried another, "I used to work at a calendar factory but I got fired because I missed a few days."

"That is enough, son.", Loki said with an even harder expression.

"Alright, it wasn't my best joke. But if you give a moment, I am sure I will find the great and big firecracker to please us all.", Fenrir said smiling slightly behind his bandages.

"This is no time for jokes.", Satine said, her brows creased together.

"If a man cannot laugh at his own injuries, then what can he laugh on?", Fenrir asked.

"Enough.", Loki said, "The one who attacked you – Thoros was killed by my hand many years before birth."

"In the list of questions floating in my mind, 1) Why did you kill him? 2) How is that possible? 3) How did he get that particular fire? 4) Was anyone else hurt? 5) Will my wings grow back?", Fenrir asked.

"1) Thoros had unleashed a deadly plague upon an innocent world, so I insulted him greatly, destroyed the plague and killed him. 2) Read the report you received. 3) We intend to find out, as soon as we capture him. 4) No one else was hurt. 5) Yes, your wings will grow back within a month.", Loki answered.

"What report are you talking about?", Fenrir asked.

Shaking his head Loki spoke, "There are times when I find great pride that you are my son. This is not one of those moments." With that he left the room.

"Dear old dad, always a charming fellow.", Fenrir snidely commented.

"You shouldn't do that. If not your father…", Satine stopped herself from speaking.

"Satine, I am here. I will be here, with you… _through it all_.", Fenrir said. The two then shared a moment, looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry… I reacted poorly. It's just so new and… I got scared.", Fenrir said.

"You did look like a fish out of water. While you were asleep, your father told me why you were so afraid.", Satine said with a smile.

"Wait, dad knows?", Fenrir asked surprised.

"He told me that he could sense it, even offered his congratulations and promised to keep it a secret until we were ready to tell people.", Satine answered.

"Oh.", Fenrir answered in a little voice.

"Promise me this, from now on – you will not keep anything from me.", Satine said.

"I promise. I should have told you before, I just thought… you would think less of me.", Fenrir said.

"I would never. You helped me through a very dark time of my life.", Satine said.

"Yeah… we've known each other for nearly four years and you still haven't laughed at my jokes.", Fenrir said.

"I will laugh, the day your jokes are even remotely funny and not ill-timed.", Satine said, "Don't pout.", she said as Fenrir started pouting.

At that moment there was a knock at the door, and in entered Ava, Ezra and Sabine. "You're awake.", Ava said.

"Build a man a fire, and he'll be warm for a day. Set a man on fire, and he'll be warm for the rest of his life.", Fenrir said as the three entered. This resulted in all of them groaning.

"Oh, come on. It is a funny joke.", Fenrir said.

"Not even remotely.", Ezra said.

"Anyway, we were all worried.", Sabine said.

"But, seeing you crack that horrible joke/pun, proves that we were worried for nothing.", Ava said.

"Why aren't Hera, Kanan and Zeb here?", Fenrir said.

"They didn't want to crowd you.", Ezra said. "They'll visit later."

"What about Tarre and Ahsoka?", Fenrir asked.

"Ahsoka is with Hera and Kanan. Zeb is somewhere with Rex. Tarre escorted Tristan and the clones back to the Republic yesterday. We don't know where he is currently.", Sabine said. "Though he did have a message for you.", Sabine then handed Fenrir a small piece of paper.

"Try this one, you little git", Fenrir read aloud, "A physicist, a chemist, and a statistician walk into an office to discover the trash can is on fire.", Fenrir said reading the joke Tarre had written for him.

Everyone in the room except Fenrir collectively groaned. "I agree, this one is tasteless.", Fenrir said nodding his head slightly.

"Well as you can see, I need the bandages until my eyebrows grow back, but I feel fit as a horse", Fenrir said, "and no, I will not carry you.", he said as Ava opened her mouth.

"I wasn't going to say that.", Ava said innocently.

"Really.", Ezra and Fenrir said together.

"Say, my father mentioned a report. Do you have any idea which one he was talking about?", Fenrir asked.

"The breakout.", Ezra, Sabine and Ava answered together.

"What breakout?", Fenrir asked, looking at the confused expressions of the three.

* * *

Inside the empty throne room, with its doors locked, was Allfather Thor, looking at the live, miniature representation of Yggdrasil. He had left clear instructions not to be disturbed.

"Ratatosk", Thor whispered. A moment later Thor heard the deadly taunting whispers of the ancient monstrous squirrel. The one responsible for eternal discord between the great dragon – Nidhogg (below the roots of Yggdrasil, in a place below Hel), and the great eagle (at the top of Yggdrasil, as gatekeeper of Heaven), whose name was lost to time.

Being Allfather, Thor was immune to the effects of Ratatosk, while others would succumb to the will draining caused by its insult filled lark, Thor was unfazed.

Appearing behind him was the enormous, ferocious red-squirrel with yellow eyes and razor-sharp teeth and claws.

"Heed my words, cursed creature. Though ancient laws prevent me from killing you and using your hide to warm my throne, I can still rob you of the one thing you love most.", Thor spoke. As it opened its mouth, Thor used the force to rob the squirrel of its voice.

Ratatosk retaliated by swiping at Thor, Thor countered with Stormbreaker. A single swing of the axe, and the squirrel lost one of its paws. Ratatosk opened its mouth in pain, but no sound came from his mouth. It then cradled its bleeding arm, and looked at Thor with eyes full of menace and hatred, devising ways of plotting his revenge.

Pointing towards Yggdrasil's representation Thor spoke, "A rift exists there,", while pointing towards Jotunheim, "find where all it leads, and where it comes from." Ratatosk regarded Thor.

"Succeed, and I shall restore your voice and paw. Fail, and I will unleash a thousand plagues upon you.", Thor spoke. Ratatosk lowered his head, and subsequently disappeared. Thor then turned back to Yggdrasil's representation. He then heard a knock on the doors of the throne room, and said, "ENTER.", in a clear and booming voice.

"The doors opened to let in Hera and Ahsoka, who looked perplexed at the sight of the bloody paw on the floor.

"What is it?", Thor asked without looking at them.

"Father, Ahsoka had a vision.", Hera started.

"I already know of your vision, of your whole vision.", Thor said, still focused on the tree.

"Then can you explain what it all means?", Ahsoka asked.

Thor then turned and looked at the two of them impassively. "A prophecy involving my greatest foe, and your son. The end of one and the beginning of another. I do not claim to know the future, but one thing is certain, my time is coming to an end. Whether it be by the serpent or someone else, I do not know. Your son will play some part in forging peace."

"I don't understand. How are you so… at peace with this?", Hera asked.

"There is a certain beauty in knowing your fate. I had a beginning, and so I must have an end.", Thor said.

Before Hera could say anything else, Ahsoka interrupted, "Allfather Thor, what exact role does my son have to play in all of this?"

"I do not know. But it is a safe bet to say that someone wants to restart the Aesir and Vanir war.", Thor said. "Another thing, what you discovered via Gabriel, must at all costs remain a secret."

"What are you talking about?", Hera asked.

"I am sorry Hera, but I cannot tell you. It is not my secret to share.", Thor said.

"I understand.", Ahsoka said.

"BALTHAZAR.", Thor boomed, "Stop skulking around and come in."

Following this the angel Balthazar entered, "I wasn't skulking. I was lingering.", he said.

"I have a mission for you and Tarre. Go to the dragon graves in Vanaheim and search them from top to bottom.", Thor said.

"What are we looking for?", Balthazar asked.

"You'll know when you see it.", Thor said.

"Ok. I'll wait for Tarre to return first.", Balthazar said.

"No need. He has returned. Now depart immediately, and report straight to me and no one else.", Thor instructed.

* * *

After spending some time catching up with the others, Ava had excused herself and went to find Jesse. Over the four years the two had grown to be close friends, and Ava was hoping to have a sparring match with him, as his skill was slightly more than hers, something she refused to admit. Openly.

She caught him preparing for travel.

"Where are you going?", Ava asked.

"Wyoming.", Jesse answered.

"Why?", Ava asked, slightly concerned, as Jesse had actively avoided even mentioning Wyoming. She understood what he as going through, and so asked as any friend would.

"I was meditating with Master Bruce earlier. During the session, I saw myself on Wyoming.", Jesse said.

"I am coming with.", Ava said.

"Are you sure?", Jesse asked, "I mean… there's no need."

"Yes, I am sure. Besides, when I had to visit the world where my mom died, you chose to accompany me.", Ava said.


	14. Chapter 14 - New Day

Chapter 14 – New Day

D43/4 ABY

Disguised in plain clothes was Loki – God of Mischief, and occasionally referred to as the Prince of Lies walking on the surface of Xadia, home to Queen Ygritte (former head of the Valkyrie). Loki sought a private audience with his sister without the scrutiny of a royal visit. Making his way to the palace, Loki had little difficulty getting past the guards. But Ygritte had sensed him as soon as he landed on Xadia, anger was always his undoing. But she suspected why her brother (adopted) would come this far, especially after the breakout and the skirmish in Jotunheim. Still she allowed him in her chambers, while sharpening her hunting knife.

"Ah good.", Loki said as he saw Ygritte, his eyes falling on the hunting knife.

"Allfather Thor's orders were to secure our respective holds.", Ygritte said.

"Which is why I've come in such a manner.", Loki said.

"What is this urgency Loki?", Ygritte asked.

"Fenrir was nearly burnt alive, by Thoros.", Loki said.

"The one you killed all those years ago?", Ygritte asked.

"The very same. He possessed the fires of Muspelheim.", Loki said.

"Not an easy feat.", Ygritte commented.

"Precisely, which begs the question 'Who gave it to that lowlife?'", Loki stated.

Ygritte sighed, "Get to the point."

"She must have escaped.", Loki said in a low voice.

"If it were anyone else stating this, I would outright dismiss the very idea.", Ygritte said, "What do you require of me?"

"I want you to hunt her down.", Loki said.

"I am the Queen of Xadia, brother. I cannot leave, especially at such an important juncture.", Ygritte spoke angrily, outraged at the fact that Loki could even suggest something like this. "Why aren't you hunting her yourself?", she asked.

"I cannot.", Loki said in return.

"Why?", she asked. Then Loki whispered the good news in trepidation.

"So, you see I have already taken a great risk coming here.", Loki said.

"I sympathize, and as such shall dispatch my best hunters.", Ygritte said, "But Loki… take this advice, if you keep hovering then Fenrir will never be able to live his life."

"I am not hovering.", Loki spoke, outraged.

"I am sure.", came the sarcastic reply.

* * *

D43/4 ABY

Reaching the planets' surface, Jesse and Ava disembarked. Exiting the spaceport, the two of them made their way to the town square.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?", Ava asked.

"I don't know.", Jesse answered.

"What did you see… in your vision?", Ava asked.

"Just myself on the planet.", Jesse answered shortly.

"Nothing else. Not a very clear vision.", Ava whispered.

"Hey, no one asked you to come.", Jesse answered rounding up on her.

"Easy. Remember that I am on your side Jesse.", Ava answered raising her hands.

Jesse then turned and started walking away from her. She followed him, but had to catch up as he was speeding. "Look, I know you don't want to be here. But you need to be here, and no amount of snappiness is going to change that."

"I'm not snappy.", Jesse protested.

"Ok.", Ava said. After a while of awkward walking she spoke again, "Look why don't we do something fun. A planet this big must have some pretty cool stuff.", Ava suggested.

"Um… there is something.", Jesse said.

"Ok, what is it?", Ava asked.

"Dancing class. It's very popular where I grew up.", Jesse suggested.

"What kind of dancing?", Ava asked.

"Formal? I think", Jesse replied unsurely.

"So, you grew up in a place where this dancing class is very popular, but you don't know what kind of dancing it is?", Ava asked to which Jesse looked at his feet uncomfortably.

"I had a very sheltered childhood, alright", Jesse said, the tips of ears were reddening.

"Ok, dancing lessons it is.", Ava smiled.

With that the two young adults, who had officially joined the Aesir just a year ago went towards the destination.

Reaching their destination, Jesse and Ava signed up for a free dance clad at one of the centers. It was an extremely big building, with three auditoriums – one was beginner lessons, another was for advanced lessons, and the third one was for live performances. There was a third smaller room, where private practice took place. Ava and Jesse were led to the auditorium for beginners. With that the lesson began, and surprisingly they were rather good at it. Aired up together, Jesse tried to stifle his laughter as the look on Ava's face could only be described as one of constipation.

"What's so funny?", Ava asked.

"Your face.", Jesse innocently answered.

Ava was going to retort, but soon both of them felt a warning pass through the force. A second later, a scream was heard inside the auditorium. As people began panicking, and instructors tried to maintain calm, Ava and Jesse hurried towards the source of the disturbance. Reaching the place, they both saw the most horrible sight, a woman whose feet were severed, her face completely marred with what seemed like claws and a hole in her chest. She was lying in her own blood, which formed a circular pattern on the floor with a hexagram inscribed within it. In the distance, they heard sirens and were pushed back by the instructors.

Law enforcement officers soon arrived and detained everyone for questioning. During the questioning, the two of them learnt that the girl's body had suddenly appeared on the floor.

The officer assigned to them asked all sorts of questions, like who were they, why were they there and where had they come from (amongst a few). Through this he learned that Ava and Jesse came from Asgard and are part of the Aesir.

"Really, who's your master?", the officer sneered.

"Dr. Bruce Banner.", Jesse answered.

"Prince Fenrir.", Ava answered.

"I don't believe you. They are highly respected members; don't you dare try to lie kids.", the officer said. "Tell me the truth, or its prison for the both of you."

Ava and Jesse started to protest, but before they could say anything, a loud voice could be heard. Following which the door opened, and in stepped Bruce Banner with Voris. The two angels looked at Ava and Jesse, and signaled them to come with them.

"Excuse me. Who the hell do you think you are to barge in my interrogation room?", the officer asked outraged.

Behind Bruce and Voris, an older woman entered and said, "Calton, they are Aesir. They have taken over the investigation."

"Chief!", Calton said surprised.

"These are the angels – Bruce Banner and Voris.", the chief said.

"You are to extend your full support and cooperation, Officer Calton.", Voris spoke. With that Bruce and Voris led Ava and Jesse out of there.

They were then followed by Calton, who started to say something.

"Listen up jackass, stay out of our way and I wont embed you in a wall.", Bruce spoke. They then left Calton standing there and left.

"Did you have to be like that?", Voris asked as they made their way out.

* * *

In the dragon graves of Vanaheim, Tarre and Balthazar were… lost, in a sense. They searched the place silently, hoping to find something out of place in a graveyard.

"What are we searching for?", Tarre asked.

"I have no idea, and the Allfather wasn't exactly precise.", Balthazar said.

"We are searching for something, in one the most dangerous places throughout the nine realms, with next to no information.", Tarre spoke.

"Yeah, I'm rather enjoying it.", Balthazar said.

"Of course, you are. Just make sure not to steal anything.", Tarre said.

"Right.", Balthazar said.

"I haven't felt this frustrated ever since I located my first kyber crystal.", Tarre said.

"It was the black blade, wasn't it?", Baltazar asked.

"Thor has always been unpredictable, but this is just on another level.", Tarre said ignoring the question.

"You're both similar in that way.", Balthazar commented.

"How many levels are there?", Tarre asked.

"No one alive knows, why?", Balthazar asked.

"I sense something… faint, beneath my feet.", Tarre said.

"Trap?", Balthazar asked.

"Possibly.", came the answer.

* * *

Inside the refresher, Fenrir stood with his back towards the door, and the bandage covering his face on the floor. Curiosity got the better of Fenrir, when he looked at his face. The image was unsettling, to say the least. His features reminded him of an old foe, a foe whom he though was long dead – the same reddish skin as a result of the burns, clinging to the structure of his face. The area around his eyes was dark and hollow. He knew whose face this resembled – Johann Schmidt, The Red Skull.

As he looked at the mirror, he saw the glimpse of another figure behind him, reflected perfectly in the mirror. A blond woman, wearing a green one-piece, hugging her curves and a very short skirt with a very beautiful face. She had a green jeweled headdress, with black leggings having yellow circular patterns on them. Fenrir recognized her, and as he turned around, he saw nothing and heard the woman's laughter, which sent a chill down his spine. Fenrir then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he heard a knock on the door and Satine's voice.

"Fenrir, Hera and Kanan are here to see you.", Satine said.

"I'll be out in a minute.", Fenrir spoke.


	15. Chapter 15 - New Day part 2

**A/N: Happy Halloween**

* * *

Chapter 15 – New Day part 2

Having exited the establishment, Jesse asked as to what Bruce and Voris were doing here. The answer to this was given by Voris, "We were nearby kid, and Heimdall informed us of a possible ritual killing."

"Ritual killing?", Ava asked.

"In the old days, gods and people used to sacrifice other living beings for power, protection even knowledge. Hell, if rumors are true, then both Odin and Thor sacrificed their eyes for knowledge, Thor may have even sacrificed his arm.", Voris spoke.

"Tarre himself sacrificed his eyes to make that statue of his protect Mandalore.", Bruce said.

"I don't understand. Why would someone ever sacrifice another being?", Jesse asked.

"We just told you.", Voris said.

"It doesn't seem worth it.", Jesse protested.

"Jesse, everything has a price.", Bruce said. Jesse started to say something, but was interrupted by Bruce, "There'll be time enough to discuss the moral implications of sacrifice, but right now we need to find out the one responsible for this."

As they walked towards their ship, Voris entered the cockpit, while Bruce talked to the two youngsters. "Now according to reports, there have been similar incidents, but mostly on outlying worlds."

"The reports also tell about sightings of a mysterious armored man.", Ava said, "But the descriptions provided aren't accurate. One claims the armored man had a wolf shaped helmet, other claims to be a circular visor."

"I can guess who the armour belongs to.", Bruce said.

"Who?", Ava and Jesse asked.

"Fenrir.", Bruce answered.

"What?", Ava asked shocked, "You mean to say that he…"

"No.", Bruce kindly interrupted, "Fenrir had bargained away his armour many years ago, in a desperate effort to locate his father. Over the years, that armour has changed its ownership quite a few times. The new owner of this armour is responsible for the killings."

The ship took to air, but unbeknownst to the pilot and passengers, a stowaway had gotten aboard and was now hiding in the engine room.

In the dragon tombs, Tarre and Balthazar had descended to the lower levels. With each step, the dread felt by the two was increasing. "My hand won't stop shaking.", Balthazar whispered.

"It's in the air, a fear inducing toxin.", Tarre whispered back.

"Maybe not. I've heard stories of a shapeshifter so terrifying that it doesn't need claws or fangs, or any other physical attribute. Its greatest weapon is fear."

"I doubt its anything like that. Perhaps, it's the dragon spirits. They won't like being disturbed.", Tarre said.

"No. It's not them. Tarre this shapeshifter has two halves. Both of them cause irreparable damage as they seek each other. Once the halves combine…", Balthazar spoke but was interrupted.

"Look, we don't have time to go through this. Let's find the source and get out of here.", Tarre said. Before they could proceed, some malevolent presence took control of Balthazar, and immediately started to attack Tarre.

D49/4 ABY

Back on Wyoming, the investigation led by the four had led them to a rather empty looking dock, with sparse security. The four had decided to split in two parts – with Voris staying above ground, and the remaining three – Bruce, Jesse and Ava going underground.

"Master, something's not right.", Jesse whispered before the group could disperse.

"I know. There are more people aboveground, than we can see. This sparse number of guards is just a show to lull us in a false sense of security."

"Then why is only master Voris staying aboveground?", Ava asked.

"Because I can fly, and being a phoenix angel, I can see the heat emitted by our foes.", Voris answered, "Besides, someone has to keep an eye on you two delinquents."

"We're not delinquents!", Ava and Jesse spoke together.

"Let's go.", Bruce said. With that the three of them snuck to the lower levels of the dock, via the sewer system. As they navigated the various tunnels, the three found themselves in a vent above the control room. There they glimpsed an individual wearing a rather unique armour. This armour had a wolf motif, the helmet was in the shape of a wolf head. There were fibers on the armour which clearly looked like a wolf's fur, and the metal itself looked new and shiny.

'I'll be damned.', Bruce thought to himself.

The three of them heard the armored man bark an order, "Release the beasts." His subordinates then pressed a button, and immediately the three of them felt an immense disturbance through the force.

"We need to get topside.", Jesse whispered. Bruce snapped his fingers and immediately teleported them to the surface. As soon as they got outside, they saw chaos being unleashed across the city. Flying, flame covered monsters with the top half of their skulls missing were roaming around, such that their brains were visible and surprisingly were not on fire. Voris was currently fighting four of them, while hundreds upon hundreds were attacking the city. Bruce immediately turned into the Hulk and ordered Jesse and Ava to aid the law enforcement and protect the civilians. The two got to work as they watched Hulk and Voris take on the monsters.

Reaching the city Ava pulled out her lightsaber, while Jesse used blasters to attack and defend. Asking one of the law enforcement officers about the status of this attack, they learned that reports of similar creatures were coming from all over the planet. As time passed, the city grounds started to look like a warzone, with no sign of reinforcement. The creatures attacked from both the air and the ground. Ava and Jesse themselves were having trouble with one of them, while there was no sign of Hulk and Voris. The creature they were fighting let out a fiery breath, demolishing everything in its path and creating a lot of smoke. The two of them barely dodged this attack, thankfully the civilians behind them had been taken to an underground bunker. Through the smoke, they could not see where the enemy was. Suddenly Jesse tensed up, feeling something coming from behind and quickly warned Ava. Before they could run, a shadowy figure approached behind them and moved so quickly, that its strike seemed inevitable. But before the strike landed, someone hard, fast and big collided with the figure and threw it into the air. This someone then blasted that being out of the sky. As the mist cleared, the two of them saw Bendu wielding his Uru staff.

"Reinforcements are here, courtesy of Bartholomew.", Bendu said.

With a single swing of his staff, Bendu cleared the smoke around them and revealed a small army of Angels, Pagans and Apprentices fighting the monsters. With this the battle started to turn in their favor.

D52/4 ABY

Fourteen days had passed since the incident on Tarrgoviszla. The battle on Wyoming had come to an end, casualties were very high. The monster remains had been analyzed, revealing a new type of monster – cross between zombie and fire spirits. Having submitted their reports, Ava and Jesse were now talking with Fenrir.

"The armour you saw… are you sure of its description?", Fenrir asked, whose body was still covered in bandages. Kanan and Hera were in the same room with them, while Chopper and Jacen were under the care of Ezra and Sabine. Tarre and Balthazar had still not returned from their mission. Bru

"Yes.", Ava answered.

"I am quite interested in the design of this armour.", Kanan asked.

"Ok then. You two can leave.", Fenrir gestured towards Ava and Jesse.

With that the two left, with confused looks.

Fenrir waited a while after the two left before turning to Hera and Kanan, "That armour was mine."

"How did it end up there.", Hera asked.

"Back when Tarre had left 300 years ago and I had followed a few years later, I did so to find out my father.", Fenrir began, "But I was getting nowhere. Having spent every cent, I had and calling in all sorts of favors, I had reached a breaking point when I traded my armour for information. That information had led me to Sakaar, where I was discovered by Tarre and well… you know what happens next."

"Oh… but to whom did you give your armour to?", Kanan asked.

"Pirates. Who then later traded it to a smuggler who gave it someone else and on and on…", Fenrir said, "After the apocalypse, I was spending most of my free time locating the armour… and now its in the hands of someone horrible?", Fenrir spoke, the last part to himself.

D53/4 ABY

Tarre and Balthazar had finally returned to Asgard. But the odd thing was Balthazar was unconscious and being supported by Tarre to the healing room. After putting Balthazar there, Tarre went straight to Thor to give his report.

D78/10 ABY

Satine Kryze was currently in her office on New Coruscant. The years had not been kind to the New Republic, and the fledgling Jedi Order that had formed. Mandalore itself was now having some of problems which was consuming much time of her sister Bo Katan. Satine herself was looking forward to the end of her workday and to go back to her family – Fenrir and her five-year-old daughter Erin. But before she could, the doors of her office opened and entered a human man with a mohawk and bright yellow eyes.

He walked with a distinct limp and as Satine stood up he spoke clearly, "Please do not be alarmed. My name is Skoll. I seek the help of Prince Fenrir, high lord of all werewolves. I am told that he can be reached through you."


	16. Chapter 16 - Sun and Moon

Chapter 16 – Sun and Moon

D78/10 ABY

"How did you enter the Senate building?", Satine asked.

"Madame, I am stealthy enough to avoid detection.", Skoll said raising his hands. "I truly apologize for the manner of my arrival, but there is precious little time."

"Why do you want to meet my life partner?", Satine asked.

"My brother Hati and I are loyal followers of Prince Fenrir. Hati has been taken by someone, it is for that reason I have come seeking his aid.", Skoll answered. "For the last week or so, I have been searching for him, but I knew not where to look. Then I heard from a smuggler, who knows a senator – Leia Organa, who in turn told me that you could help me reach Prince Fenrir."

"Leia told you. If you wouldn't mind waiting outside, I shall ask her myself.", Satine responded calmly.

"Of course.", Skoll spoke, walking outside.

Satine quickly contacted Leia who confirmed what Skoll had spoken. She then called Skoll back to her office. "I have confirmed that you are telling the truth. I am on my way to go see Fenrir; you may accompany me should you chose."

"Thank you madame.", Skoll bowed slightly.

Together the two of them went to Satine's ship and set a course to the Ghost crew's vacation home. The journey took nearly half a day. During which Skoll properly introduced himself and his relation with Fenrir.

Reaching the family home, the two entered and were greeted by Ezra and Ava who were entertaining Mira and Erin. Erin had a mixture of Fenrir and Satine's features, her hair was the same shade blond as her mother, while her eyes and ears bore a resemblance to her father. Seeing her mother enter, Erin ran towards her and jumped landing in Satine's outstretched arms, who then hugged her tightly, as Erin giggled. Behind them all was Sira – the ice lothwolf lazily sprawled on the soft hearth rug.

"Where's Fenrir?", Satine asked Ezra and Ava.

"Master's in the basement… communications room.", Ava answered.

"Who is he?", Ezra asked. Mira then stood on her toes and whispered something in Ezra's ears, to which Ezra gave a small laugh.

"My name is Skoll. I am a werewolf and need my lord Fenrir's help.", Skoll spoke.

"Leia and Han told him that about Fenrir and I.", Satine said as Ezra opened his mouth to ask something but then closed it.

"Ok, then let's go down and let him know.", Ezra said.

"Ava, could you watch over Erin and Mira?", Satine asked.

"Sure.", Ava answered. With that, Satine, Skoll and Ezra went downstairs. Reaching the communications chamber, they saw that Fenrir was talking to Allfather Thor.

"Why was this information kept from me?", Fenrir asked agitated.

"We have our reasons Fenrir.", Thor responded.

"Allfather, there have been many sightings of that armored man, and his experiments. Yet I am the last one to receive information about this. I have as much right to know as any other Aesir.", Fenrir spoke.

"Then tell me Fenrir, who among us is the former owner of that armour?", Thor asked, his tone dangerous.

"I am the former owner.", Fenrir answered evenly.

"You lost all right regarding this matter, when you bargained away that armour.", Thor snarled.

"Which is why I should be the one to correct this situation.", Fenrir said.

"A right that must be earned, boy.", Thor spoke softly, "Your father feels ashamed of your actions. It is by his recommendation that you are the last to know."

"If you give me a chance...", Fenrir began but was interrupted.

"Remind me of the story of Frey, disgraced lord of Alfheim.", Thor spoke.

"Frey bargained away his sword – one that rivals Mjolnir – to find true love.", Fenrir said.

"Then what happened?", Thor asked. Fenrir remained silent at this.

"Frey was killed by his own sword, which at the time was wielded by Surtur.", Skoll spoke.

As Fenrir turned to look at him, Thor spoke, "Yes Skoll. As someone who was there when Frey died because of this enormous blunder, I cannot allow one of my own family to meet such a gruesome fate.", looking at Fenrir. "You have company. This conversation is over Fenrir. You are not allowed to investigate or take part in any investigations regarding the mysterious armorer. If I find that you have gone behind my back, or enlisted someone else to investigate on your behalf, then I promise you the consequences will be most severe.", Thor spoke before switching off from his end.

Taking a deep breath Fenrir asked, "How did you find me Skoll and why are you here?"

Skoll then quickly explained as to how he had found Fenrir, and explained the purpose of his visit. "3 months ago, Hat and I heard rumors of a new werewolf god-alpha. We started to investigate if these rumors were true. Nearly two weeks ago, we found a good lead, here in Midgard. Following it we ran into a stranger, who smelled like one of us my lord. His power, it rivals your own and so we knew that the rumors were true. We tried to escape, but were knocked out immediately. When I woke up, the stranger and Hati were both gone. That is why I searched for you.", Skoll spoke.

"Why didn't you contact me earlier?", Fenrir asked.

"My lord, if this was just a rumor… we didn't want to waste your time.", Skoll said hesitating.

"Skoll, explain it to me in simple words why going after a god-alpha without proper preparation is a good idea.", Fenrir said rubbing his temples.

"What's the plan now?", Ezra asked.

"Investigation.", Fenrir sighed.

"Fenrir, what is a god-alpha?", Satine asked.

"Each wolf pack has its leader, or alpha. This is true for werewolves and all other shape-shifters/skin-changers. These alphas are the strongest in their pack and can draw on the strength of the individual members or the betas to augment their own powers. They can also control pack members telepathically. Now a god-alpha is one that is both alpha and god. He or she can control every single member of their species, even those who are still in the womb.", Fenrir said.

"Then that means… are you also a god-alpha?", Satine asked.

"I am.", Fenrir said.

"And… have you ever?", Satine asked.

"No, he hasn't.", Skoll answered softly before Fenrir could.

"Skoll, give us a moment. Please wait upstairs.", Fenrir said.

Skoll bowed and headed upstairs. Fenrir then turned to face Satine and Ezra.

"I'll uh… I'll give you guys a moment.", Ezra started.

"Ezra, tell Ava that we will leave tomorrow morning to find Hati.", Fenrir told him. Ezra acknowledged and left.

"I know you are frustrated.", Satine said.

"Of course, I am. My own father and uncle would deliberately keep information from me. I was looking forward to spend time with you and Erin as a family, now this happens.", Fenrir sighed and sat down.

Satine sat by his side and said, "You are doing a noble thing. They may not understand why you gave away your armour, but I do. That very act of yours led you to your closest friends, who were rescued thanks to your efforts, which led you to the rebellion. Everything you have done, is for a good cause."

"Thanks, you know for someone very stubborn… you're very wise.", Fenrir said putting his arm across her and bringing her close, so that Satine could place her head on his shoulder.

"What would this strangers' motives be?", Satine asked.

"I can only guess. But stories of old tell us of the terrible beast war, back when my grandfather was still champion. After that war ended, there was a darkness that lasted a million years.", Fenrir said.

"Then something like this could happen again?", Satine asked afraid.

"I hope not. If I make the wrong move, it would end in catastrophe.", Fenrir said, "I should contact Loki. Let my father know of this, so that he doesn't panic."


	17. Chapter 17 - Sun and Moon part 2

Chapter 17 – Sun and Moon part 2

** A/N – Happy Thanksgiving**

D120/10 ABY

Having accompanied Talia and Mace on their mission to the mysterious regions beyond the nine realms, Hera and Kanan felt trepidation with each and every step. Through their training with Thor the two were able to realize their fears and know the power that emotion held over them, still Hera and Kanan were unable to deal with fear this time. The same could be said about Mace himself. The only person unaffected by their fear inducing environment was Talia.

They had traveled far and deep underground, yet had detected zero life-presence. Which was odd, because this world boasted a healthy population, with moderately advanced technology (for a civilization that was over 20000 years old)

"I'm starting to think our data on this planet is outdated.", Kanan said.

"It would seem that way.", Mace Windu spoke. The group had split in two parts – Mace and Kanan taking the east wing, and Hera and Talia taking the west wing.

"Kanan, do you know of Eno Cordova?", Mace asked.

"No, I don't.", Kanan answered.

"He was a Jedi Master during the clone wars. He had a deep interest in ancient civilizations. One such civilization was the Zeffo.", Mace spoke.

"What happened to them?", Kanan asked.

"According to Cordova, the Zeffo had ventured into the great unknown. Due to the Clone War, the council was unable to monitor Cordova's progress. But from what little I know, I believe that the Zeffo were here.", Mace asked.

"If that is so, then what happened and where are they now?", Kanan asked.

"I don't know.", came the reply.

"Wait… do you sense that?", Kanan asked.

"Yes. It is odd… I feel danger but…", Mace stopped. Together the two of them carefully proceeded into the next chamber and saw hundreds upon hundreds of eggs, covered in dry slime like substance. At the end of the chamber, they saw a mural, atleast 7 feet in length. Depicted upon it were figures arranged in specific orders, as if in ranks. Even from a distance, Kanan and Mace could recognize a few of the figures. Mace then contacted Talia and informed them of their discovery.

* * *

It had been a month and a half, ever since they set out to find Hati. With little success, and Skoll's insistence that his brother was still in Midgard, Ava found her patience running short. Currently, they were in the galaxy's unknown regions hovering in the atmosphere of a forest like planet. Her master was currently meditating in his quarters, and Ezra was focused on landing their craft. As soon as they reached the reached the surface, the group quickly exited the ship.

Sniffing the open air, Skoll spoke "They are close."

"That's what you said last time.", Ava said. Skoll ignored her comment.

"This time, they are close.", Fenrir said. "But, that's not all. I sense a great upheaval on this world."

"I don't sense anything.", Ava said.

"I sense it too. It's… conflicting.", Ezra spoke.

Skoll exchanged a concerned look with Fenrir, "We must hurry." Skoll then started to shape-shift, his body turning into a giant bright yellow wolf.

"Skoll wait", Fenrir started but Skoll leaped away ignoring Fenrir's advice.

"Idiot.", Fenrir muttered. "Ezra, Ava go to the nearby settlement and see what you can find. I will follow Skoll."

Ezra and Ava followed the commands as they saw Fenrir unfurling his wings and flying after Skoll.

On the way, Ava asked Ezra "How do you sense it?"

"With a clear mind.", came the reply.

* * *

As soon as Talia and Hera arrived at Mace and Kanan's location, she audibly gasped. "What is it?", Mace asked Talia.

"We need to leave, immediately.", Talia said, "I was a fool. This is a xenomorph nest."

"What is a xenomorph?", Hera asked while simultaneously signaling Chopper to ready the Ghost.

"It is a monstrous life-form. Its life cycle begins as an egg, which hatches a parasitoid, in the form of a facehugger. It impregnates the host with an embryo, which after a short period of gestation erupts violently from the host's chest, killing the host. Its blood is corrosive in nature and these beings have little to no heat signature. But worst of all, is their ability to hide in the force. We have entered the biggest nest I have ever seen. The Allfather and Prince Issho both had numerous encounters with these things and were once very nearly killed."

"These eggs appear to be dormant.", Mace spoke.

"Yes. But their caretakers would be near here. This is why, we encountered no resistance. They wanted to us to reach this place.", Talia said. "As long as we don't disturb those eggs, we should be safe."

"Talia, can you teleport us inside the Ghost?", Hera asked.

"I believe so.", came the reply.

Keeping a level head, Kanan spoke "Speaking of the Allfather and Prince Issho", Kanan pointed at the mural, "What is that?"

"How dare they!", Talia exclaimed who followed the direction of Kanan's finger.

"What is it?", they all asked.

"A depiction of the cosmic hierarchy. This was sacred ground. Whoever is responsible for this nest defiled the most hallowed grounds.", Talia spoke with her eyes slightly glowing. "We must liberate the mural."

"Talia, it is on the other side of the chamber. You said so yourself, any disturbance and the eggs will hatch.", Mace reminded her.

"Do not worry, the eggs will be undisturbed.", Talia said. She then snapped her fingers and teleported the small crew inside the Ghost.

* * *

Reaching the settlement, Ezra and Ava sensed a warning from the force and immediately activated their weapons. In front of them were werewolves, howling and running after the locals. Some unfortunate souls who were caught by the wolves, had started to be eaten. Screams filled the air. Ezra and Ava leaped and working as team, took the fight to the wolves. Cutting down the adversary, they managed to free as many people as they could. This went on for some time.

Suddenly the wolves stopped and there appeared two individuals behind them, one was man who looked just like Skoll, but his eyes and hair were silver-grey like moonlight. The other individual wore a mask and a military uniform, with a weird red symbol pinned on his coat. This symbol was an equilateral cross, with arms bent at right angles. But Ezra and Ava were shocked by the figure behind them – it was Skoll in chains. He had a deep wound on his head, so bad that a part of his brain was visible. He was trying his best to remain conscious, but was failing.

As he raised his arms, the wolves started howling again. "You have fought admirably. Those who have survived this onslaught will be welcomed as my servants. The rest will be food.", the stranger said. His accent was weird to say the least.

He then made eye contact with Ezra and Ava. "You have come with my old adversary. But he will not be helping you."

With unnatural speed, Hati appeared before them and swiped at Ava. Ezra was able to block it with his lightsaber. He then quickly pushed Ava out of the way.

"Who will fall? The hunter or the prey?", the stranger laughed.

Ezra and Hati engaged in battle, Hati's hands transformed into claws which were impervious to lightsaber strikes.

Behind them Skoll let out one word, "Hati."

Ezra understood, "We are with Fenrir Hati. We have come here to rescue you. Please don't fight us.", he reasoned with Hati.

But Hati continued to attack. He then leapt back and transformed into a wolf as big as Skoll's wolf form. While Skoll's form was bright yellow, Hati's form was bright silver-grey. The wolf then charged towards Ezra and Ava, who both jumped out his way. Landing near the stranger, Ezra and Ava attacked the masked fellow. He dodged Ava's strike, but Ezra's blow landed – slashing the mask. As the mask fell, the two were disgusted by the man's appearance. Underneath the mask, was a skull – a red skull. It was as if the skin had been completely burned off. The stranger roared and in one move knocked out Ezra and Ava.

* * *

Above the nest, the four force users were safely inside the ship. Concentrating through the force, the carefully separated the wall and then Talia quickly teleported the mural inside the ship. With that the crew left the planet.


End file.
